Regina and Robin
by Oliviathesquintern
Summary: Marion has just arrived in Storybrooke, and Regina's heart has just been broken. Who will Robin pick, Marion or Regina? Will Regina revert to her old ways, or will she become a broken shell of woman? How will she cope with her heart being broken again, read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I made a Bones fan fiction in the past and now I'm making a Once Upon A Time one! This takes place right after the season finale, Marion is back and everyone is in grannys! I hope you like my story review please **

Regina saw her life crumbling before her eyes. Robin, Marion, and Roland were all in a tight embrace, tears were flowing and happiness was practically buzzing off the family. Robin was stroking his hands through Marion's hair, just like he had done to her only hours before. Finally Regina couldn't take it anymore, she turned to leave but Emma caught her arm. Opening her mouth to instantly apologize Regina quickly shook of the blonde and hurried out.

As soon as she got outside she could lower the wall she had been fighting to keep up, at least a little bit. Feeling her knees start to buckle she grabbed onto the closest thing to her, which just happened to be Mary Margaret.

"Regina oh my gosh let me help you" Mary Margaret quickly steadied the older woman, making sure she could stand before she could let go.

"I don't need help thank you very much." Regina's tone was harsh, harsher than she had meant it to be. Walking further away from her the earth started to sway once more. She knew it was too good to be true, villains don't get happy endings. Mary Margaret continued after her, determined to comfort the older brunette Once more her knees started to buckle under her and she knew she couldn't walk home. Disappearing in a puff of purple smoke Mary Margaret was left running after her, knowing she couldn't be alone right now.

Emma was shaking her head, Regina was going to kill her, literally Emma was a dead woman. She hadn't meant to destroy Regina's happiness; she just wanted to save a life. Mary Margaret came running back into granny's out of breath spotting Emma at once she made her way over to her daughter.

"Emma, Regina got away before I could actually talk to her. You don't have to worry, at least for now she didn't look mad she looked… broken. She was having trouble walking, but of course she still refused help." Finishing her monologue Mary Margaret doubled over, she needed to get back in shape now that she was no longer pregnant. Henry came over looking concerned; he didn't understand why his mother had ran out.

"Emma, Mary Margaret what's going on, where's my mom going?" Henry was looking around and finally his eyes locked onto Robin, Marion, and Roland. "Oh no, Oh no, this is not good. Someone needs to make sure she's okay." Henry was frantic; he knew his mother felt everything deeply, almost too deep. She never opened herself up to anyone, and now that she had her heart had been crushed. David came up to the group with baby Neil, wanting to defuse the situation.

"Henry, I don't think that's a good idea for tonight. You can go over and see her tomorrow, but now Regina might want some time to herself." David brushed his hand through henrys hair; resting Neil in the fold of his other arm he was exhausted, it had been a long day.

"No, I need to see her right now she's in pain and I want to help my mom and you can't stop me." Henry turned to leave but Emma caught his arm, she agreed with David.

"Kid I think you need to listen to David, Regina could be unstable and we wouldn't want you to get hurt. You can see her tomorrow morning but right now we're going home." Holding tight to Henrys arm Emma guided him out into the cool night.

With a puff of purple smoke Regina was in her foyer. Finally out of the public eye she could let go without feeling weak. Thrusting her arms out to the side all the pent up magic in her was released, shattering every window, plate, glass, mirror, and vase in the house. Starting to sob she wrapped herself in her own arms, how could she think anyone would love her? Looking down she noticed small drops of blood falling off her palms, she had been cut by the glass. A stinging sensation brought her fingers to her face and she felt blood come off on the pads of her fingers. Finally reaching the steps she collapsed, a broken shell of a woman. Sobbing loudly she thought how horrible it had been getting over Daniel, and she doubted she had enough strength to do it again. Rocking herself back and forth she craved her mother's company, Henrys company, and especially Robins. Taking off her heels she threw them across the room, wanting to disappear into the dark just as the heels had. Sitting in her dark house the former Queen realized just how lonely she truly was. Setting her head on the step she cried herself to sleep, willing the pain of her broken heart to go away.

**1 Week earlier **

"_HAHA you lose, I told you I would win!" Roland was smiling at Regina, he told her she would lose if they raced. Running around Gina's house was one of his favorite things to do. _

"_You were right Roland, you are incredibly fast. I graciously accept my defeat, now how about you go and get your coat and I can take you out for ice cream?" Roland's eyes widened at the thought of spending more time with Gina, and ran to get his coat. Robin was standing in the door way, his eyes were filled with tears of joy at the sight of the woman he loved with his son. _

"_You know milady, if I do say so myself he is bewitched by you, and if I have to say I am too." Moving closer to his love he caressed her face with his hand, relishing in the way her skin felt. Closing the gap she pressed against him and captured her lips with his, savoring the way his lips tasted. Moving his hand through her beautiful hair he couldn't imagine his life without her._

"_GINA COME ON IT'S ICE CREAM TIME!" Roland was already by the door with his coat and his shoes on, impatiently tapping his foot on the floor. Giggling like a school girl she pulled away from Robin, but not before he could give her a kiss on her forehead. Walking out the door Regina turned and caught a final glimpse of her soul mate before Roland impatiently tugged on her hand, forcing her to shut the door of her mansion. _

Henry was silent the whole way home, running into the loft when they got there. Emma let out a sigh; maybe she should have let him go see Regina. Catching up to him she grabbed him lightly and turned him around, looking into her eyes she tried to reason with him.

"Henry I'm sorry, but you have to understand I am doing this to protect you. Regina could be dangerous right now; I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Henry shook Emma's grasp and turned around, he was angrier than Emma had ever seen him.

"SHES MY MOM SHE WOULD NEVER HURT ME. IF I WANT TO SEE HER THEN I SHOULD BE ALLOWED TO SEE HER." Emma was shocked at the sudden outburst from Henry, he had never yelled at her before. Running out the door henry only had one destination in his mind, he was going to find Robin and get him to fix this.

**Hey guys! I hope you liked it! I'll try and update as soon as I can please review!**


	2. Hide and Seek

**Hey guys! Your reviews made me really happy and I thank you for taking the time to write how you felt about my story! Sorry it took so long for me to update, homework's a bitch. Anyway thank you guys so much and make sure you review this chapter as well please! **

Running into Grannys Henry immediately saw Robin, Marion, and Roland thick as thieves (literally) sitting in a booth. Approaching the table, Henry cleared his throat to make his presence known.

"Hey Robin, did you forget about someone?" seeing the confused look on his face Henry became agitated, "someone like I don't know MY MOM." The second Henry mentioned Regina, Robins face lit up. When he realized what she must have saw his mouth dropped open, craning his neck around he tried to find her.

"Henry I don't see her, is she here?" Concern was streaked across the thieves face as he looked for his soul mate.

"No she's not here, and do you want to know why? WHILE YOU WERE BUSY BEING REUINTED WITH YOUR WIFE AND HAVING YOUR HAPPY LITTLE FAMILY, MY MOM LEFT GRANNYS CRYING AND HAVING TROUBLE STANDING. YOU CRUSHED HER HEART WHEN YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T, I KNEW YOU COULD NEVER TRUST A THEIF." Henrys last words cut Robin like a knife, he really did love Regina and he hadn't meant to hurt her.

"Henry I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt her, I have to see her." Robin was beside himself with worry; Regina had told him all about what had happened when she lost her first love Daniel. From what he could gather she hadn't handled it so well, in fact it's one of the many things that made her become the evil queen.

"You're not going anywhere near her until you know how you're going to handle this situation. My mom has gone through a lot of things to become a hero, and if you're the reason she turns evil again I will NEVER forgive you." With that comment Henry turned and stormed out of grannys, away from the man who had broken his mother's heart.

Marion, who had been quiet until now turned to Robin, how could he date the evil queen?

"Robin, tell me you're not dating that woman. She planned for me execution! She killed innocent people all the time; she's as dark as they come." Marion was clearly angry, how could he do this to him?

"Marion she's changed, she used to be the Evil Queen but she isn't anymore. Just a couple days ago she saved this WHOLE town using LIGHT magic." Seeing the look in her eye he quickly continued, knowing this would hurt her. "I love her Marion, it was prophesized that we're soul mates, and I don't like you talking down about her." Marion had fire burning in her eyes, that witch had stolen HER Robin.

"Robin I'm back now, we can be a family again. I forbid you or Roland to see her, you're my husband and I'm finally BACK." Robin was quiet, he slightly nodded but he knew he wasn't going to be able to keep his end of the promise, he loved her so much.

"NO MOMMA I WANT TO SEE GINA" Roland yelled to his mother, he really liked Gina. Leaving the booth to sit on one the bar stools he was very mad little boy.

Henry knocked on the mansion door, looking around he noticed that all the windows were shattered.

"MOM I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, OPEN UP I JUST WANT TO SEE YOU." He felt like he was playing a game of hide and seek. Finally getting his key out and unlocking the door he looked around at the mess his mother had made, mouth hanging open he made his way into the dining room. Searching all the rooms on the first level henry was growing agitated, where was his mom? Making his way up the stairs he proceeded to check all the rooms on the second floor.

"MOM PLEASE I JUST WANT TO TALK TO YOU, PLEASE I LOVE YOU." Stomping his foot on the ground he thought to himself where she could be, she wasn't here. Going downstairs he opened the door and looked around one final time whispering "I love you mom" he made his way out of the door, shutting it softly behind him.

With Henry gone, Regina lowered the cloaking spell that made herself invisible to him. She wanted to reach out and touch him, but she didn't know what to say. Convincing herself that she wasn't worthy of love from Henry, the brunette started crying herself to sleep once again. She was all alone in an empty house sobbing on the staircase, and she had never felt so lost.

Pacing the apartment for about the 100th time, Emma was worried about Henry. He had been gone for at least an hour, and she wanted to know where he was and that he was safe. Jumping slightly as Henry crashed into the apartment, Emma immediately made her way over to her child.

"Henry where have you I've been worried sick about you!" He wouldn't look at her, moving her hand to cup his chin lightly she pushed his head until he was looking right in her eyes.

"While you've been worried sick about me, I've been worried sick about my MOM. She wasn't at the house but she had been; she shattered all the glass in our house. If she turns evil again it will be ALL YOUR FAULT, I JUST WANT MY MOM." Darting past Emma, Henry ran upstairs very upset.

His last remark had really shocked her; it really will be all her fault. Emma was finally starting to become friends with Regina, and she would hate it if the older woman reverted to her old ways. Thank god that Mary Margaret and David were out on a walk with baby Neil; she really needed to be alone with her thoughts. Pacing once again Emma considered if Henry was right, should she have left Marion? Shaking her head softly she sat on the ground wondering what in the hell was going to happen next.

Robin had to get away; he excused himself and walked out into the cool night. Walking towards the park he couldn't help but be confused, he had a war in his mind. The thief loved Regina with all his heart, but he had once loved Marion too. Kicking a rock he became frustrated, how was he ever going to choose? Reaching the park he saw two figures up ahead, David and Mary Margaret. Quickening his pace he caught up with the pair, turning around Mary Margaret soon realized who it was and gave him a cold look. A shiver went up his spine, snow white was never rude.

"Mary Margaret, David hi, do you know where Regina is? Swaying from side to side he found himself incredibly nervous, Regina and Mary Margaret had recently become friends.

"Actually no we don't" Mary Margaret started "Emma just called us and said that Henry had gone to the house, but when he had got there, every window had been shattered. He looked around all the rooms but couldn't find her; David and I were hoping we would find her out here." Giving him another spine tingling glare she turned to walk away, but Robin grabbed David's arm.

"David I need to talk to you, now" David nodded and turned to Snow, giving her a small smile he gestured with his hand to keep going, and started walking the opposite way with Robin.

"I need your help David, what do I do? I love Regina with all my heart, but I also once loved Marion." You could read Robins face like a book, he was scared.

"Be careful okay, I went through the same thing with Mary Margaret and Kathryn. I thought I could love Kathryn again, but I couldn't. It meant breaking up my marriage, but it was obvious who I loved more. Look you need to decide and you need to decide now. Snow is finally getting close with Regina again, and she loves it. If you mess with Regina I fear she will go back to her old ways, which would crush Henry, Snow, Emma, and quite frankly me." Giving Robin an affirming pat on the back he walked away before he could speak. Following David with his eyes, he saw him reunite with his wife and child and Robin couldn't help but feel jealous.

**HEY GUYS! Can I just say im so annoyed of Emma and Marion. Anyway PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! IT KEEPS MY WRITING TBH. The next update should come sooner than this one did! Again please review **


	3. Opening up

**Hey Guys! Wow two chapters in two days that never happens haha. I'm doing that because I won't be able to write another one for a few days, so I'm going to give you guys a chapter now! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS SO PLEASE REVIEW WHEN YOU READ THIS! Love you guys **

Standing alone in the rain, Regina made her way to the corner where she said she would meet Robin. When she got there a woman was standing there, one she had never seen before. Confused the brunette approached the mysterious woman, only to have her turn around a slap her. Regina brought her hand up to her face where she had been struck. Readying her hand to hit the woman back, Robin came running across the street in Regina's direction. The moment Regina saw him, her eyes lit up in a smile that spread across her whole face. Spreading his arms out, Robin ran full speed to the brunette. Opening her arms to accommodate him, he ran right past her into the arms of the other woman.

Staggering pack a few steps Regina watched in horror as Robin kissed the woman that was not her. "Robin what are you doing!" Regina barely got that sentence out; her world started crumbling before her very eyes. Turning to her there was a look of hate in his eyes. Moving towards the former queen he cupped her chin, forcing her eyes to look into his.

Oh Regina, so beautiful yet so very stupid. Do you think I could EVER love you? You aren't worthy of my love or anybody's for that sake. You are the Evil Queen, and you always will be. Villains don't get happy endings, so why should you have one when you're the worst person I know?" Letting go of her face he shoved her backwards, and walked the opposite way with Marion.

Staggering backwards once again she didn't realize she was in the road. Still in shock she heard a horn beeping and turned right into the headlights of the car that was going to hit her. Letting out a gasp she looked into the eyes of her soon to be killer, Emma Swan was behind the wheel with a smile like you wouldn't believe.

Warm sunlight shined through the now-open windows right onto the face of the brunette. Stirring from her sleep she finally opened her eyes and sat up covered in sweat. Shaking slightly she stood up with a smile on her face, it was only a dream. Taking the time to observe her surroundings the night before came rushing back to her. Crumbling against the stairs once again she began to sob uncontrollably, only half of it had been a dream. Suddenly a hand was on her shoulder and she whirred around to see Mary Margaret standing behind her. Jumping up the former queen dried her tears quickly and tried to regain some composure. Hanging her head regally like she always had, her walls went back up.

"Snow, what are you doing here?" Regina asked, wincing slightly when her voice came out high strung and wobbly. With one hand on the banister the older woman started making her way downstairs, to no avail her legs betrayed her again and she plummeted down to the stairs below her. Quickly reacting Mary Margaret steadied Regina as well as she could, but she still hit the stairs hard.

"I'm fine I'm fine, you don't need to help me, let go of me." Regina swatted Snows hands away as she got up slowly, never letting her walls fall.

"Regina you don't have to put on a charade for me. I know you're heart broken right now and I want to help you. Before this happened we were friends Regina, let me in." Stepping in front of Regina, Mary Margaret grabbed her hand and led her downstairs to the living room. With Regina finally on the couch, Mary Margaret grabbed her hands and held them until the older woman finally looked at her.

"Please let me in, you can't do this alone. You did it alone with Daniel and look what happened." Tensing at Daniels name, Regina pulled her hands away from Snows, and moved away from her.

"You have NO right to talk about Daniel; it was YOUR fault he died." Trying to sound harsh, the words became muffled and weak, the total opposite of how Regina usually was. Once more grabbing Regina's hand in her own, Mary Margaret slowly pulled the former queen into a hug. Tensing at first, Regina slowly sank into the hug and started sobbing. Snow rubbed her "step mothers" back and whispered sweet messages to her. The two women sat like that for hours and never once did Regina think about the fact that she was letting yet another person past her very guarded walls.

Robin was once again on a long walk, he had been taking them ever since Marion got back, which was only yesterday. He had taken at least 5 by now, worrying Roland and Marion. Thinking about what he always thought about, he let his mind wonder. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Regina, the only time he ever did. Marion forbid him to ever see her, but she didn't have the right to do that. He missed her like crazy, thinking about her drove him mad. Opening his eyes he realized where he was, standing in front of the mayors house. He hadn't meant to walk there of course, but his mind knew what he wanted. Approaching her house he realized that her windows were blown out, so Snow hadn't been lying about that. Gaining courage by the second he approached the door and knocked loudly, having no clue what he was going to say.

When the door finally opened he was disappointed to see that it was Mary Margaret, not Regina.

"No Robin, you have to get out of here now." Pushing him lightly out of the door frame he walked backwards while she shut the door behind her. "Regina is NOT ready to see you unless you know who you're picking. She has just been crying for hours and hours and I've been holding her, so if you don't know what you want then you need to leave." Robin was visibly shocked at what Mary Margaret had said; Regina had only ever let a handful of people into her world.

"I have to see her you don't understand. I love her and I just want to see her." The thief pleaded with all he had left, he needed to see his soul mate.

"Snow, is something wrong, who's at the door?" Regina called from inside the house, sounding frail.

"It's just David, he stopped by to tell me something don't worry Regina I'll be in really soon." Turning her attention back to Robin she gave him another glare. "You see what you did to her? You need to be 100% sure in your decision so that she can either start to get over you, or be with you." Turning around Mary Margaret shut the door in his face before he could usher another word.

**Aw I feel so bad for Regina **** anyway that was kind of a slow chapter but I needed to show that Regina is definitely different, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Moving out

**Hold up, 3 chapters in 3 days WHAAAAAAAT. Haha guys this is a VERY rare thing, I didn't have as much homework as I thought I did and I won't be writing for a few days so I'm giving you guys ANOTHER chapter! Hope you enjoy it and PLEASE REVIEW IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME! **

Walking back to camp more upset thank ever, Robin couldn't help but think about what Mary Margaret had said. Regina NEVER let anybody behind her walls, well that's not true she only has let three people past her walls. Daniel her first love, but he had been killed and Regina had been heartbroken. Henry who she loves with all her heart, but he didn't know that and he went to find his birth mother which crushed Regina's heart. And finally himself, and look what he had done to her. Everyone important in her life eventually leaves her, and he was just like the rest. Hearing someone call his name he turned to see Marion running towards him.

"Robin where have you been? I have been looking for you for HOURS!" Marion was out of breath, and visibly angry, he was never around anymore.

"I'm sorry Marion I…. was just on a walk. Anyway why what happened?" Robin stuttered over his words, he had never been a very good liar. Knowing that he was lying her face grew very dark; she knew exactly where he had been.

"You saw her didn't you, didn't you?! I told you to stay away from her! I'm back now and we can finally be a family like we were once. Do you remember how happy we were? I love you and you love me so why do you have to go and see her." Taking a step closer to him she pressed her body against his and looked into his eyes. What she saw she couldn't exactly pinpoint, but she had a feeling she knew what it was.

"Of course I remember when we were happy; it was the best years of my life. But now Marion, I don't know if I still love you like that. I mean I will probably always love you but, when you returned I thought the feelings would come back and they just didn't." Shaking his head he stepped away from his wife, unsure of his feelings.

"Robin it's only been a day, I know that I still love you and I know you love me too. We have a son together, and we can have more children if you want to. Together finally I know you will be happy, don't let that home wrecker come between us." Reaching her hand up to his face he flinched, and knocked her hand away.

"Marion you don't understand, this thing I have with Regina is real. It's not just a fling, I love her. Do you know what it feels like to hurt the people that you love?" Shaking her head slightly Marion was growing more agitated with the Evil Queen by the second. "It feels like your heart is shattered, and everything is dark. So dark that you can't see anything, but you know that you've hurt them. Marion I'm sorry but I need to be alone right now. I'm going to rent a room at granny's and figure all of this out." Starting to walk away Marion grabbed Robins hand and spun him around. Bringing her lips to his she tried to kiss him with all the passion she had in her.

"Did you feel anything?" She asked him hoping he would say yes. Turning around he started walking towards the town. Stopping abruptly in his tracks he thought about his answer.

"I didn't feel anything, not a single thing." Walking away from his wife Robin felt terrible for saying it, but it was the truth. When he was finally out of earshot Marion began to breakdown sobbing, the Evil Queen had taken everything from her. Silently thanking God that Roland was out with the merry men; Marion pulled herself together and made her way towards the mayor's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With the sobbing done, Regina felt weak and tired. Making her way to the kitchen to boil some water, Mary Margaret followed her.

"Regina are you sure, I can stay the night if you aren't feeling well?" Feeling guilty, Regina turned around to face the woman she used to hate so much.

"You know Snow; I never apologized for trying to kill you. All those years I wanted you dead, I did horrible things to you and your friends. Yet here you are helping me out, why?" Regina shook her head confused, why would she help the Evil Queen. As if reading her thoughts, Mary Margaret said just what Regina needed to hear.

"Regina you are not the Evil Queen anymore. We're friends and family, so I would love to help you. You may not see it Regina, but everyone here cares about you and loves you." At the mention of love, the former Queens face lit up like a Christmas tree. Smiling softly she walked over to Mary Margaret and gave her a swift hug, something unusual even for broken Regina. A little taken aback Mary Margaret hugged back tightly, happy to be repairing the relationship with her "Step Mother". Pulling back from the hug Regina looked embarrassed, and quickly turned around.

"Anyway, no you need to go home and spend time with your family. I feel guilty that I've kept you this long; to be honest I'm slightly embarrassed at my actions earlier today. Go home; be with your husband and Emma. Oh, can you tell henry that I say hello?" Putting a kettle on the stove to make tea, Regina became lost in her thoughts of Robin. Exiting the house quietly, Snow turned around one last time and smiled at her new found friend. Hearing the door close behind Snow, Regina let out a sigh of relief and finished boiling the water. Only this water wasn't for tea, it was for an escape.

As she had during the missing year, Regina began to make a sleeping curse. Adding all the ingredients that she had gotten out of her vault while Mary Margaret was in the bathroom, she took a hairpin out of her pocket and dipped it in the dangerous liquid.

"There's no happiness for me now, Henry lives with Emma and Robin is with Marion." Turning the pin in her hand slowly, she brought it up to her pointer finger, preparing to prick it. An inch before it touched her finger, she heard someone open her door and slam it. Quickly putting the pin in her pocket, she turned to face Marion.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Trying to sound fierce, Regina once again sounded like the broken shell of a woman that she was. Walking closer, Marion noticed how bad Regina looked. She was dramatically pale, her face looking hollow. Her eyes were haunted and her clothes were wrinkled, she obviously hadn't looked in the mirror. The former Queen would have never let herself become so…. disheveled.

"Why I'm here, well isn't that pretty obvious. I know that Robin was here today, he admitted he was. I'm giving you ONE CHANCE TO STAY AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND." At the sound of Robins name, Regina's heart skipped a beat. Confusion written across her face, Regina didn't understand what Marion had said.

"Robin wasn't here today, I have been with Mary Margaret ALL day long." Shaking her head Regina turned away from the woman, feeling her pocket to make sure that the pin was still there. Feeling shaky when she thought about what had happened; she gripped the counter for support. Without a warning, Marion ran up to her and held a dagger to her throat.

"DON'T LIE TO ME, HE SAID HE WAS HERE AND HE WAS TELLING THE TRUTH. LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU." Regina's response was so chilling that shivers went up Marion's spine.

"Go ahead, kill me I don't care. I don't have anything to live for anymore so go ahead kill me. If you won't then I will. Raising her neck so that Marion had a better angle to cut it, the younger woman stepped back from Regina, concern written across her face. Backing all the way out her house, Marion shut the door and ran. The former Evil Queen was broken, and Marion was no longer angry at her, she had been telling the truth.

With Marion gone, the brunette took out the pin from her pocket. Holding it up to the light she had one final sentence.

"Now I can finally go to sleep".

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the chapter. The previous thing I did to separate scenes I realized didn't show up, so now I'm doing X's. Do you think she used the Sleeping Curse or not? PLEASE REVIEW GUYS IT MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME!**


	5. Sleep

**Bonjour! Sorry it took me so long to update I feel terrible about it, but you know life gets in the way! At least I'm not as bad as some people; I've read stories where people don't update for months! So I've been really thinking about where this story is going to go and as of right I have no clue. I start every chapter with no ideas and I let them build as I write, and today is no exception. I hope you guys like it, and please review when you get a chance **

Once again brining the needle to her finger she drew in a deep breath. An inch away from her fingertip she stopped, a sudden thought crossing her mind. When she enacted the sleeping curse she would fall, hitting her head. If she was going to sleep forever, she might as well get comfortable. Walking up the stairs she couldn't help but stand a little taller, she was getting out of this hell. Changing into pajamas she crawled into bed with the needle in her hand. Staring the needle up and down she started to laugh, and layed down.

"No one can wake me from this curse, I'll be asleep forever. Henry doesn't really love me, how could he? No one can love the evil queen and especially not Robin. What we had was fake, he never loved me." And with those words she pricked her finger and went to sleep instantly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marian slowed down to a walk just outside of the Queens house. Shaking her head, Marion was puzzled. That wasn't the horrible Evil Queen that she had once knew and heard about. Regina was just a broken shell of a woman, she had almost seemed suicidal. Heart racing the brunette turned her head to look back at the mansion with worry, what if the Queen hurt herself? No, she would never do anything drastic like that Marion finally concluded. As Robin crossed her mind she stopped dead in her tracks. If she didn't tell Robin what she just saw, and she did something Robin would hate her. Just as she was getting ready to turn around she thought about everything the Evil Queen has done to her. With a wicked smile on her face Marion turned around and kept walking. As long as Robin didn't know she had been here, the bitch could die for all she cared. Hell it would make Robin's decision a lot easier. Formulating a plan she admired her long nails and brought them to her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm telling you David, Regina is completely different. For one thing she let me hug her, she practically clung to me. David I swear she cried for hours, she actually let me past her walls." Mary Margaret was pacing the apartment; she hated being away from Regina.

"Snow will you calm down, Regina is a big girl. Of course she's not the same she just got her heart broken. The situation won't get any better if you pace yourself to death." Walking over to his wife, David placed both hands on her shoulders bringing her out of her trace like state immediately. Drawing in a big breath, Snow realized he was right.

"Okay you're right, I need to calm down. I also need to call her, you don't understand David. If you won't let me go over there than at least let me check up on her." Sighing, David walked over to the phone and handed it to his wife, boy she was stubborn. Smiling at her husband, Snow quickly dialed Regina's number and waited for her to pick up. With every passing ring Mary Margaret's face fell a little more. No matter what mood Regina was in she ALWAYS picked up her phone, no matter what time of night or who the caller was.

Getting sent to voice mail, Mary Margaret set the phone on the counter. Slightly nodding to David, she moved across the apartment to grab her jacket. Seeing what she was doing David quickly steered her away from the coat rack.

"You can't do this to yourself Snow, I'm sure she's fine. I can see her sitting watching TV right now, drinking tea and feeling peaceful. Regina is probably embarrassed about crying around you so she wants some space." Leading Mary Margaret to the couch, David was happy that Emma and Henry were out. Giving his wife a shoulder massage, she relaxed instantly in his touch. Little did David know that henry had been upstairs and heard everything. Racing down the stairs Henry threw the door open and ran out, not even bothering to get his jacket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A knock to the door brought Robin out of bed. Opening it he saw Marion in front of him, with a nasty scratch across her face.

"Marion what happened! Oh my gosh are you okay, come in come in!" Pulling Marion into his room at granny's, he couldn't see the smile on her face. Starting to cry she threw herself into Robin's arms, letting out fake sob after fake sob.

"Oh Robin it was horrible, she was horrible. Regina called me inviting me over to talk, she sounded serious so I came right away. When I got there she started yelling at me and threatened to kill me. We started fighting and she scratched me. I didn't know what to do so I came here, I couldn't stand Roland to see me like this." Detaching herself from Robin she looked into his eyes to see if he believed her, and he had.

"I don't understand, that doesn't sound like Regina. From what Mary Margaret told me she was broken, completely docile." Shaking his head he stepped closer to Marion, looking deep into her eyes. "Are you telling me the truth Marion?"

"You don't think she did this, are you serious? So what do you think happened, I just scratched myself? Robin why would I ever lie to you, I told you this woman was dangerous." Combing her fingers through his hair, she couldn't hide her wicked smile as she could slowly feel Robin moving closer to her side and farther away from Regina's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Henry raced up the steps to his house and tried opening the door, expecting it to be locked. To his surprise it was open, he knew instantly something was wrong. His mom always locked the door before it started to get dark. Looking at his watch Henry realized it was later than he thought, it was almost 9:00 pm.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOM" His voice echoed through the huge house. Checking the living room and her study, Henry hadn't found her. Reaching her room he knocked lightly at first, and then heavily. Pushing the door open he saw that his mother was sleeping. Next to the bed henry smiled down at his mother, but something was wrong. As Henry leaned closer he realized what it was, she wasn't breathing. "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOM" Henry screamed, shaking his mother harder than he meant to. Climbing into the bed Henry pulled Regina into an upright position and shook her more. Starting to cry, the boy put his head on her shoulder and cried harder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Can I just say I hate Marion? Haha well there you go! I know a lot of you wanted her to go under the sleeping curse so there you go! Please review guys, I love them so much **** see you in a couple days!**


	6. Henrys wrath

**Hey guys how's it going! Thank you so much for the reviews they make me so happy****. Regina is in the sleeping curse how exciting! Well I hope you guys like this chapter and I would love it if you could review!**

Emma and Hook were sitting on a park bench, not talking but enjoying each other's company. With her head on his shoulder she felt content, forgetting the world for even a second was a joy. A ringing coming from Emma's pocket brought them back to reality. With a sigh she pulled it out of her pocket.

"Hello?" she answered, realizing how tired her voice really sounded.

"Emma, is Henry with you?" It was Mary Margaret, and she sounded worried. At the sound of Henrys name Emma shot up off the bench, her maternal instincts kicking it at once. Hook sat up to accompany Emma, worried about his love.

"No, Henry isn't with me I thought he was with you! I sent him back to the apartment a little over an hour ago!" Emma's voice was on the edge, worried about her son. Not waiting for her mother to answer Emma hung up the phone and started running to where she knew her son was: Regina's. Hook followed close behind her, never letting his love out of his sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Out of breath and exhausted, Emma ran into the Mayors house. Running into the foyer she bolted towards the steps. Hook grabbed her hand before she made it to the second one.

"Love listen to me, the young lad will probably be angry at you if something has happened to Regina, and I want you to be prepared for that." With a curt nod Emma turned away from Hook and continued up the stairs. Reaching Regina's room Emma heard crying and recognized it instantly as Henry. Emma was about to open the door when she hesitated for a split second. She could hear him crying, so obviously something had happened to Regina. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and took in the sight before her.

Regina was sitting upright like a normal person, but she was limp. Henry was sitting next to her with his head buried in her shoulder; tears were rolling down her shirt. As Emma witnessed the scene in front of her, hear heart broke. Regina looked dead, except she wasn't pale and she didn't look dead in general.

"Henry… What happened" Emma took a step closer to her son, and instantly he scooted closer to Regina. Lifting his face from his mother's shoulder he looked at Emma with such hate in his eyes Emma caught her breath.

"What do YOU want?" Henrys voice was sharp, never before had he talked to Emma like that.

"I was worried about you and…. Is Regina okay?" Stumbling over her words she finally completed her sentence. Hook came over to Emma and put an arm around her to make sure she was steady.

"DO YOU THINK SHE'S OKAY? FIRST SHE HAD HER HEART BROKEN BECAUSE YOU BROUGHT BACK MARION. THEN YOU WONT LET ME COMFORT HER SO SHE COMES AND DOES THIS TO HERSELF. DO YOU KNOW HOW YOU FELT WHEN NEIL LEFT YOU? IMAGINE HOW SHE FEELS, REGINA LOVED HIM WITH ALL HER HEART AND NOW BECAUSE OF YOU LOOK WHAT HAPPENED. REGINA IS MY REAL MOM NOT YOU, SHE DOES EVERYTHING TO MAKE SURE I'M HAPPY AND OKAY YOU DO WHAT IS EASIER FOR YOU." Getting out all the feelings that he had kept inside of him for days Henry felt better. The look on Emma's face made him instantly feel bad, but he meant everything he said.

"I…..I…I" Emma was at a loss for words, it was probably the most painful thing she had ever heard. Reaching into her pocket she dialed 911, and requested an ambulance. Henry went back to crying against his mother, and Emma leaned against Hook.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the paramedics arrived they quickly took Regina to the hospital, concerned with her condition. Racing her to the ambulance Emma tried to grab Henrys hand, but he shook her away quickly. Climbing into the back of the ambulance Henry gave Emma one more death stare until the doors closed.

Knocking her head against the lamp post, Emma felt defeated. Drawing her phone out of her pocket she called her mother, needing to talk to her.

"Mom, Regina was taken to the hospital. Her condition isn't good, she's dead but not at the same time. The doctors have no clue what's wrong with her but they say it's serious." At once Mary Margaret gasped; she knew exactly what it was.

"EMMA IT'S THE SLEEPING CURSE! ONE TIME I WAS TALKING TO REGINA AND SHE TOLD ME THAT DURING THE FORGOTTEN YEAR SHE HAD TRIED TO PUT HERSELF UNDER IT." Out of breath Snow was racing around the apartment, getting her coat and yanking David to his feet they were on their way. Running out the door David and Mary Margaret got in their car and headed towards the hospital. Hanging up on her mother, Emma and Hook go into the yellow beetle and followed the ambulance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina could hear everything that was going on around her, as well as feel it. She could feel every tear of Henrys on her shoulder, every stroke of her hair as Henry tried to revive his mother. Hearing Emma and someone else walk in made her tense, but of course she didn't physically tense. Smiling internally when Henry went on and on about how it was Emma's fault, she couldn't have been prouder of her son. He DID love her, but that also came with a price. That meant that he could wake her out of this curse, and she feared that more than anything. Although Regina enjoyed the sleeping curse, she couldn't stand being close to Henry. She wanted to scream at him that she loved him, but she couldn't. Regina was a prisoner in her own body; the rumors were as true as Regina was stubborn.

Arriving at the hospital, Henry never let go of her hand. He yelled at the doctors that tried to keep them away, but it wasn't a mean yell it was one provoked from desperation. When Whale finally made him leave, he cried for his mother and Regina's heart broke. Whale had no clue what was wrong with her, and for now he put her on life support and gave her a separate room, Regina was finally alone and at peace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loud banging on Robins door woke him up. Looking at the alarm clock next to his bed he groaned, it was 11:00 pm. getting up and opening the door he was shocked to see the former princess and prince. A little annoyed, Robin sounded sharper than he meant to.

"What do you want, it's 11:00 at night and I'm tired!" Robin ran his hand down his face, he was exhausted. Taken aback by the former thief's aggressive tone, Snow countered with one of her own.

"I'm sorry to wake you from your beauty sleep but something horrible has happened…." As Snow White continued she heard a sound from within Robin's room.

"Robin, what's wrong come back to bed." Marion's eyes were adjusting to the light, and when she finally noticed who it was her face fell. Mary Margaret's eyes narrowed and shot Robin daggers.

"Robin, what is SHE doing here" Mary Margaret nodded at Marion, she didn't care much for the woman. She knew that none of this was her fault, but there was something off about her.

"Snow that is frankly none of your business, what did you have to tell me?" Robin narrowed his eyes and looked straight into Snow's mint green orbs. David stepped in front of his wife protectively; he didn't like the look he was giving her.

"Regina is in the hospital, she used the sleeping curse on herself because of you." Mary Margaret practically spit it out at him. Robins face fell at once grabbing his jacket and shoes off of the chair, he put them on and walked out the door. Shutting it behind him he followed David and Mary Margaret out of Grannys, not once thinking about Marion.

**Marion thing bc I hate her too. Please review thank you **** So I posted this chapter sooner than I thought I was going to. How do you guys like the story so far, don't hate me for the **


	7. The Failed Attempt

**So first of all I want to say thank you everybody for bearing with while I post another chapter! It took much longer than I would have liked, so I will be updating a lot more this weekend. I only have internet half the time and on top of that I have sports and school so yeah! Thank you guys so much and if you could take a chance to review it would make my day, because honestly your reviews do make my day. Thank you **

EARLIER THAT EVENING

Robin quickly walked across his room to the first aid kit he always kept in his bag. Marion watched him with her eyes, following his every move a small smiled curled at the edge of her lips. Retrieving Neosporin, bandages, and peroxide he made his way over to Marion. Honestly he wasn't sure if he knew how to use the objects properly since he was new to this world, but he had seen it been done.

"Marion this peroxide stuff will get the germs out, but it might sting a bit." With a small nod from Marion, Robin proceeded to pour a small amount onto her face. Wincing at the pain Marion brought her hand to her face, mirroring the exact marks across her skin. Robins eyes widened at the realization, Regina hadn't done this at all Marion had done it to herself. Hiding his bewilderment Robin applied Neosporin and then the bandages, thankful when he had finally finished it. As angry as he was he kept it under the surface, he needed to know more about their little "fight"

"Robin, I don't want Roland to see me like this can I stay in your room tonight?" With hopeful eyes she searched his, looking for a sign she recognized.

"You can stay here and you can sleep in the bed, but on one side. If there was a couch in this room I would sleep there but I'm not sleeping on the floor. Marion nothing is going to happen tonight, I still love Regina and I haven't forgotten about her." Swiftly moving across the room he flipped the light switch, ending the conversation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PRESENT TIME

Robin rushed after David and Mary Margaret, not once thinking about Marion. He still loved her of course and by no means had he made up his mind, but Regina needed him. What he had with Regina was amazing, something he had never experienced before. But with Marion he had a family, he had loved her once and he could love her again. Robin was beyond confused, two different options were knocking against each other and he didn't know which one was stronger.

The trio rushed to the hospital. While David was parking the car Robin and Mary Margaret ran inside. Without even stopping at the front desk Robin ran straight to intensive care. Running until he was out of breath, he finally saw her. Regina was lying in the bed with Henry at her side in the same room that David had been in a few years before. Emma, Hook, and a few curious spectators were standing outside of the room. With legs that felt like jelly, Robin sprinted to the glass room leaving Mary Margaret in the dust.

"REGINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Robin screamed as he neared the room. Emma and Hook grabbed his shoulders before he could enter the room. Shaking them off he looked them back and forth, he needed to break the curse.

"WHY WON'T YOU LET ME GO, I NEED TO SEE HER." Robin was flustered; he needed to see the woman he loved.

"Mate you might want to be careful, Henry is kind of upset right now. The poor lad's been sitting there and kissing her forehead for at least an hour, nothings worked. Regina must have changed the formula a little bit so that Henry couldn't wake her up, no one knows for sure." With a final pat on the back Hook sent Robin into the room to face the little warrior. One the door opened Henry whipped around with cold eyes, he knew Robin would come eventually.

"Once you wake her up I never want to see you again, do you understand?" The teen sounded much older than he was, his voice filled with rage. Curtly nodding Robin stepped up to Regina while Henry moved out of the way. She was breath taking, absolutely beautiful. Wearing her favorite silk pajamas (Henry hadn't let them change her to a hospital gown) she looked like an angel. Her hair was sprawled naturally across her shoulders and she wore no makeup, how he liked her best. Running his fingers through her hair he thought of the happier times, and a smile escaped his lips.

Leaning down he pressed his lips to hers for a few seconds and backed up. With a deep breath Regina's eyes flew open, and then shut just as quickly. Robin was stunned, he had woken her up but here she was back asleep. No one understood what was happening other than Regina herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Henry by her side Regina felt safe, yet also at risk. She had added a little pinch of something so that Henry couldn't wake her, but she wasn't sure if it would work. To her relief it had and he was unable to wake her from her eternal slumber. As soon as Robin screamed her name her heart skipped a beat, he had come for her. Feeling his lips on hers, she breathed a sigh of relief and woke up, only to realize the horrid truth. Robin was her true love that much was certain because he had woken her up. When she fell back to sleep she knew that he had not chosen. You see, Regina designed the curse so that when he had forgotten about the love he had for Marion, and he only loved her 100% he could wake her up. Regina's heart broke when she realized he hadn't chosen, and she was contempt to stay in her little prison forever.

**What do you guys think? I hope you liked it and please review **** I hope you guys like it from Reginas point of view, I thought it would be interesting!**


	8. The Truth Comes Out

**Your reviews literally make me smile so hard, so please keep them up! I'm trying to update the story as much as possible this weekend to make up for my absence, so enjoy guys **** PLEASE REVIEW!**

Robin turned around flustered, looking from Henry to Emma, Hook, Mary Margaret, and David, who were waiting outside the door. With wild eyes Robin screamed for Emma and Hook to get in here, why had Regina gone back to sleep!

"WHAT'S HAPPENEING, WHY ISNT SHE WAKING UP. THE SLEEPING CURSE IS SUPPOSED TO BE LIFTED WHEN YOU ARE KISSED BY YOUR TRUE LOVE. HENRY KISSED HER AND SO DID I AND NOTHING HAPPENED!" Robin was yelling louder than he meant to, he needed Regina to wake up. Pacing back and forth he ran his hands threw his hair, stressed to the max. Henry seemed unfazed; he had known what his mother had done. She had someone changed the curse, and they were going to figure out what she had done.

"She changed the sleeping curse; she doesn't want me to wake her up." Joining the fab 5 over in their semi-circle he continued his train of thought. "She wants to be woken up the only way she will be happy, we need to figure out how to wake her up, I miss her." Moving back over to his mom he caressed the side of her face as a tear fell down his cheek.

Emma approached Henry and put a hand on his shoulder, wanting to comfort her only son. Shrugging his mother's hand off, he turned his back on her and walked out of his mother's room. Letting out a sigh, Emma walked over to her mother and rested her blonde hair amongst the brown. Stroking Emma's hair, Mary Margaret turned to David with a defeated look on her face.

"You know who we have to call, Regina needs our help but we don't even know what's wrong with her." With a disappointed shake of her head she gave Emma to Hook, and went to hug her husband. With a curt nod David looked into Mary Margaret's eyes, knowing what they needed to do.

"There's only one person that can help us with this, Gold."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Belle and Rumple were in the pawn shop, packing for their honeymoon. The couple couldn't be happier; you could practically feed off of the excitement in the air. With a deep breath Rumple looked into Belle's eyes and a grin spread across his face.

"No how did I get so lucky to have you in my life?" Rumple moved swiftly to where she was sitting on the counter. Pulling her down he pushed her against the glass, leaning in for a kiss. Before their lips could touch the bell to the door rang and Rumple let out an annoyed sigh. Without turning around he dismissed the people entering his store.

"I'm sorry to inform you but the store is closed, I guess that sign was just a waste of money." Opening his mouth to speak again, the look on Belle's face stopped him at once. She wore a grim expression, one that she didn't wear often. Turning around he saw why, Mary Margaret and David stood clinging to each other, newly formed tears were in the princess's eyes.

"It's Regina; she put herself through a sleeping curse." Seeing the immediate worry flash across Rumples eyes, he hid it quickly. Although he cared deeply for his former student, he didn't like to admit it. He had always thought of her as a daughter, which he secretly hated. Mary Margaret continued with caution, she could see past his mask. "It's different from the original one, she changed it somehow. Henry has kissed her hundreds of times and she hasn't woken up. Robin kissed her and she DID wake up, but immediately fell back asleep."

The concern in her voice was unmistakable, the two were now friends. As Rumple processed the information he couldn't help but feel dumbfounded. He had tried to change the sleeping curse many times, but to no avail. Regina must have discovered something that he hadn't, and he had no clue how.

"It doesn't make any sense, where could Regina have gotten the new ingredient. We've been in Storybrooke for weeks and she has been happy for 90% of that time. I'm going to need you and David to go and search Regina's house, me and Belle will research some ingredients." With the directions ushered Rumple and Belle began heading to the back of the shop, and the prince and princess walked out of the shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Henry rubbed his thumb across the back of his mother's hand. Unlike a regular hospital room, Whale had removed all of the heart monitoring equipment. Regina didn't have a heartbeat, which meant other patients could use it. A small crowd gathered around the outside of the glass room, everybody was paying their respects. Anyone who had seen Regina over the past couple of days had been terrified; she no longer looked regal, only broken. Hollow, dark, almost tortured eyes are a lot worse than angry, fierce ones. Flowers littered the room but Henry didn't care about them, he only wanted his mom back. Emma and Hook were keeping watch at the door, but they currently weren't there.

The sound of the door opening startled Henry, and he whirred around to see Marion standing in the doorway. With a false look of concern on her face, Henry could see every crack through her façade. Protectively standing up and in front of his mother's bed he actually wished Robin was here (he went to get coffee). Whipping a stray tear from his cheek, Marion received a cold stare that she fully deserved.

"Henry, how is your mother? I heard what she did and it's just plain awful." With flowers in her hand she made her way over to the younger boy and handed them to him. Henry couldn't help but flinch, how dare she come here and act sad? She was the reason Regina had done this, he could feel himself becoming angrier than he ever had been. Taking the flowers he immediately turned and heaved them at the wall, glass shattering everywhere.

"How DARE you come in here and act like you gave a crap about her. Marion you HATED her and Ruby told me what you did." Gesturing toward the scratch down her face, the woman froze.

"What are you talking about; your mother did this to me". Becoming defensive she shook her head, what had that mutt seen?

"Oh that's funny, considering she saw you scratch yourself. You do realize that at night the streetlights turn on, don't you? It also helps not to stand right under one when you do something this idiotic. Ruby was on a walk when she saw you do this to yourself and….." Henry didn't get to finish, Whale stepped into the room. Walking towards Marion he tilted her head up so he could examine the scratch, it was definitely self-inflicted.

"Marion you did this to yourself, unfortunately it is considered self-harm. I'm going to have to put you into the psych-ward for further examination. Self-harm can be dangerous, thank you for informing me of this Henry." With a nod he led Marion out of the room by the wrist, right as Robin was coming in. He had heard everything and he was flaming angry.

"I understand that you don't like Regina, but she doesn't deserve THIS. Have fun in the looney bin, I am officially done with you Marion." Walking past her he breathed a sigh of relief; he could now focus on the woman he really loved.

**WHAT DID YOU GUYS THNK? Seriously your reviews make my life 1000000% better so don't stop, you can even tell me where you want the story to go, please review! Thank you babes! **


	9. A big bloody mess

**Can I just say ONE MORE WEEK UNTIL ONCE RETURNS! I hope I've given you your fix while we were it hiatus, but no longer will I need to be your only OUAT source****. I want to especially thank user NeverMetter for the review, it made my day seriously it was probably the best one I've ever gotten. And thank everyone who has reviewed because I cherish every single one of them! I hope you enjoy my latest installment of my story **

With Marion out of the room Henry noticeably relaxed, he didn't like that woman. Robin made his way over to the young boy with a look of remorse covering his face.

"Henry, you know that I love your mother right, and that I would do anything for her?" Henry nodded his head but didn't respond. Although he still disliked Robin it was clear that he did love Regina. Never letting his mother's hand go, the younger boy patted the seat next to him. Robin was relieved; Henry had forgiven him for being cruel to his mother.

"I still don't fully forgive you for what you did to my mother, but I know you didn't mean to hurt her in any way. Does this mean that you chose Regina and not Marion?" Henrys eyes were full of hope; maybe this hell could finally be over. He missed his mother dearly, and couldn't wait until she could hug back. Hugging her now was like hugging; well it was like hugging a dead body.

"Yes, I realize that what I have with Regina I will never have anyone else, not even Marion. We had something completely different and it does not compare with how much I love your mother." Henrys smile stretched across his whole face, and he rested his face in his mother's shoulder. Looking away from the sweet scene Robin felt guilty, not only had he not made up his mind, but he had lied to Henry. Robin thought he knew who he wanted to be with, but he wasn't 100% sure. Robin didn't want to tear up his family, knowing it would destroy Roland. He would have to see what Roland thought about this whole mess, and then he would decide.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snow and Charming were weary to enter the Queens mansion. Regina loved three things, Henry, Robin, and her privacy. Already losing one of those things they were about to break a second one. Pushing open the door they both gasped, the Queens house was a disaster. The glass was of course still broken, no one had cleaned it up but there was more destruction. It looked like a murder scene; there were drips of blood going from the kitchen up the stairs and into Regina's room. The couch was ripped up, the TV was broken, dressers were capsized, and things were flung across the room. Following the trail of blood into the kitchen the pair never broke apart.

Turning on the light in the kitchen they could see a pile of bottles and potions scattering the counters. Nodding with his head David indicated to place all the bottles in the bag he had brought. Looking into the sink snow white shrieked instantly and jumped a mile back.

"Snow what's wrong?" Charming had been on the other side of the kitchen collecting more ingredients for the sleeping curse. At her side in an instant he followed her shaky finger to the sink. Looking inside he froze, and couldn't stop starring. Inside the sink was a bloodied knife, bloodied handprints were on the side of the sink. With shallow breaths he rummaged through some drawers until he could find a plastic bag. Carefully picking the knife up with a bag as to not touch he blood, he hoped it wasn't Regina's. The two finished collecting ingredients and left the house, never speaking once.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leaving Henry with Emma and Hook, Robin made his way to the forest. He needed to talk to Roland about this. Roland was the most important thing in his life and if his son wasn't happy he couldn't be. Robin loved Regina, he didn't love Marion anymore. But if Roland didn't want him to be with Regina and not his mother, than he couldn't do it. Reaching the camp he took a deep breath and made his way to his son. Seeing his dad he instantly beamed and jumped into his arms.

Twirling around his son, he carried him farther away so they couldn't be heard. Putting him down on the nearest log, Robin crouched until he was eye level with Roland. With a serious expression on his face, Roland instantly began to worry.

"Roland I have something very important to tell you". Before Robin could open his mouth again the young boy was crying.

"Gina died didn't she, you told me she was asleep and now she's gone". Sobbing Roland looked away from his father, feeling an extreme loss. Shaking his head he grabbed his son by the shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"She didn't die Roland, but I do have to talk to you about her. I loved your mom very much, but she tried to hurt Gina. What would you think about it if me and your mom split up, and I was with Gina? Like we've been doing for the past couple weeks, but you can still see your mother." Roland processed what his father had said, but he didn't fully understand it.

"She tried to hurt Gina?" Roland had tears in her eyes; he developed a strong attachment to Regina. Roland barely remembered his mother, although he did have vague memories.

"I would love it if you would be with Gina and we could be a family, a real family." Roland smiled widely, he was angry at his mother. She tried to hurt Gina, as far as Roland was concerned Gina was more like a mother than Marion was at this point. Tears of joy leaked from Robin's eyes as he lifted his son into his arms and started walking to the hospital. They were going to be a family, she had to wake up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Racing into the hospital, Belle held a book that probably weighed more than her. Running into the glass room she slammed the book down on the table, scaring the crap out of Henry, Emma, and Hook. Doubling over she approached Emma and Hook, who were at the far corner of the room away from Henry.

"What the hell Belle, you scared the crap out of me". If there was one thing Emma hated, it was to be scared. Finally catching her breath, the young girl ignored the comment.

"Rumple and I have been going through every ingredient that you could put in a potion. After hours we finally stumbled across this page by accident." Opening the book she pointed to the bookmarked section she had read not 10 minutes ago with her husband. Henry sprung up from his seat and ran over to Belle before Emma and Hook could even stand up. Reading the page Henry staggered back to his seat, hiding his face in his hands. Shaking his head he was in shock, why had his mother done this?

Concern written across her face Emma stood up and walked over to Henry.

"Henry, what did Regina do?" The blonde's voice was wobbly; she liked to think of Regina as a good friend now. Lifting his head up his eyes clouded over, they narrowed to slits.

"Because of you she turned the curse into one of her own. Robin has to pick her over Marion and truly mean it, or she will stay like this forever. Because of you she drew blood from herself to put in the curse. Because of you she ripped out her own heart cut it into pieces and put it in the potion so that only he could wake her. Because of you when she does wake up she will be heartless, just like her mother. I will never forgive you for this Emma, you destroyed my mother." At the use of her first name Emma froze, he didn't even call her mom.

Turning to his mom he lifted the blanket up and checked her hands. Sure enough there was a giant slash across her palm. Henry started to sob; he just wanted his mom back. Crawling into the bed he rested his face in her hair and cradled her until he fell asleep.

**What did you guys think? PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES MY DAY **


	10. Breaking point

**Chapter 10 already, oh my gosh! THREE DAYS UNTIL IT COMES BACK ON HOLY CRAP! I can't waittttttttttttttttt! Anyway thank you guys for your support! Here's another installment, I hope you like it **

YESTERDAY

With Regina at the hospital, Marian walked right into the queen's house. Seeing the broken glass and trail of blood almost made her feel bad, almost. Marian frankly still hated her guts, with her train of thought back on track she walked up the stairs and into Regina's room.

With no real purpose for being there, Marian found herself becoming bored. This house was luxurious, but not compared to her castle back in the enchanted forest. With a scowl on her face she made her way to Regina's closet. Letting out a disgusted sigh she looked through her clothes. Once upon a time Regina had amazing gowns, perfect in every way. Now she had dresses and pants, it was definitely a downgrade. Finding nothing particularly interesting, she began to open her dresser drawers.

Coming across a familiar shirt she couldn't put a finger on whose it was. Realization hit her like a truck and her blood boiled; it was Robins. Digging farther into the dresser she pulled out more of his shirts and pants, he had spent the night here. Feeling the anger well up inside her, she ran down the stairs. Picking up anything she could find, she hurled it across the room. Knocking over dressers and breaking the TV, Marian began to cry. This bitch had taken everything from her, and she needed to do something. With a wicked grin she started to formulate a way to take the Queens life, love will make you do crazy things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PRESENT DAY

That grin was no longer on Marians face; she had no expression at all. Only one thing fueled her soul right now, revenge. Robin had told her that Regina was no longer the evil queen, but to Marian she was the exact same. In the enchanted forest Regina ruined lives, and now she had ruined her life in Storybrooke. Dr. Whale walked in, tearing the rueful brunette from her thoughts.

"When can I leave?" Marian sounded drained; she just wanted to go home. Whale sat down next to her and noticed the look of the woman's face. She had paled dramatically, with hollow looking eyes. In many ways she looked like Regina had the past few days.

"There's a 72 hour probation period Marian, that's at least two more days. If the psychiatrist decides you need to stay longer then you will. I can't let you leave here unfortunately until he says that you can." Looking away he felt uncomfortable. Patting her knee he got up and walked out, feeling bad for the girl. Little did he know that she swiped his key card when he had looked the other direction. Giving the Dr. a small smile as he walked out, she held up the card to her face the minute he left. With a wicked smile she tucked it under the sheets; she finally had the one thing she needed to get out of this prison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drifting in and out of sleep, Henry was getting restless. He didn't want to leave his mother but he really wanted to go home and take a shower. Spending last night here was okay, although it got kind of boring. Curled up next to his mother Henry felt like a child again. It had been more than 24 hours since Regina was admitted into the hospital, and nothing had happened. Nobody could get in touch with Robin; he had been missing since yesterday afternoon. Now that they knew what it took Regina to wake up all they needed was Robin to make his decision.

Propping his elbow up he gently got up as to not disturb Regina. Looking the room over, he couldn't see Emma, Hook, or Belle anywhere. Coming to the conclusion that they had gone home to sleep, he looked at the clock. It was 1:00 in the morning and he was wide awake. Laying back down he curled into his mother once again and began a story, just in case she was listening.

"Once upon a time there was a so called Evil Queen. But this Queen wasn't evil, she was just misunderstood. Sure she did some horrible things, but that wasn't who she really was. She had lost the love of her life, and it had taken a powerful toll on her. Masking the pain with anger, she never wanted to be vulnerable again. On a path of revenge, she cast a powerful curse so that she could finally be happy. But the curse didn't give her what she needed most of all, love. Until one day when she found a prince that could make her happy. The prince loved his mother very much, but struggled when the Queen revealed that he was adopted. After that the prince wanted to find his real mother, thinking that the Queen didn't love him. But what he didn't know was that the Queen was his real mother, and that she loved him more than life itself. Mom I want to say I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone to look for Emma, I should have known you loved me. I love you so much mom and I'm sorry that I ever hurt you."

Starting to cry, Henry had never felt lonelier. Angrier at Emma more than ever, he didn't know if he could ever forgive her. Of course she didn't mean to do it on purpose, but that doesn't change what it did to her. Nuzzling his head against his mother's shoulder, tears streaked her silk pajamas.

"Well isn't this just a beautiful scene, it almost makes me want to cry. It's so very unfortunate that I have to break it up, well not really." At the sound of a voice Henry's head snapped up in the direction of the sound. Marian stepped into the light with a crazed expression. Slowly walking closer to Henry, he froze when he saw the knife in her hand.

"Marian what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be in the psych ward?" Henrys voice was very careful. Slowly he started to shift his body in front of his mothers to protect her. A wicked smile crept on her face and she stepped even closer.

"Isn't it obvious why I'm here? Your mother stole EVERYTHING from me, my husband, my son, hell my whole life. She doesn't deserve to live, so I'm here to do one simple thing; end it." Stepping closer to Henry and his mother, henry couldn't find a trace of the girl she used to be.

**WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT AND WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	11. The awakening

**Wow who is the worst, that's right ME. My life has been sooooo crazy I've barely had time to breathe let alone write. But I promise I will update more frequently! Thank you guys for dealing with me **

YESTERDAY AFTERNOON

With Roland on his hip, Robin made his way to the hospital. Finally he knew what his answer would be and he couldn't stop smiling. Regina, him, and Roland could finally be a family. Walking out of the woods he heard twigs snap to his left side, whipping his head to the side he recognized Little John.

"Little John you scared me, what are you doing out here? I thought you and the merry men didn't like to leave the forest?" Little John had a grim look on his face; Robin had never seen him this upset. Setting Roland on the ground, Robin stepped in front of his child, unable to shake the uneasy feeling that had taken root in his gut.

"Robin, I'm sorry but I can't let you leave. The merry men and I have been talking and we agree on something, Regina is bad news. She had to have cast some spell on you or something, you aren't acting like yourself. The Robin I knew would instantly go back with Marian. Do you remember how heartbroken you were when she died? Because I definitely do. It took you YEARS to finally except that she was gone, and now she's back and you barely look at her. We aren't going to let you go to Regina; we care about you too much."

As Little John finished the last sentence, there were more twigs snapping in every direction. Turning around Robin came face to face with all of his merry men, huddled around him leaving no place to run. Robin couldn't believe what was happening; Regina hadn't used magic on him. Oddly he was comforted in the fact that they were trying to protect him, but he needed Regina.

"John you don't understand, Regina didn't use magic on me. I love her with all my heart, and I'm now starting to realize I love her more than I ever loved Marian. Let me go to her please, she's my soul mate, help me." With a pleading look in his eyes Robin tried to put pity into his words. With a small shake of his head Little John stepped forward looking down at Roland and Robin.

"Don't you understand, we ARE helping you? Robin you have two options, you can go with us willingly or we will make you. We care about you, and we don't want you throwing your life away for some witch." Ushering the insult, he knew he instantly made a mistake. With a flash of anger in Robin's eyes, he stalked away towards the camp with Roland. Shaking his head he started planning a way to escape his old home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PRESENT DAY

Tears streamed down Marians face, she had reached her breaking point. Slowly moving towards Henry, she heard herself let out a sinister laugh. Freezing instantly she drew in a sharp breath, she sounded just like the evil queen.

"Marian, don't do this. Think about what you are doing, Maid Marian would never do this! She is one of the good guys, please put the knife down." Henry could see her inching closer, and his brain went into survival mode. Sitting up, the boy swung over the bed still covering his body with his mothers. Getting out of the bed he made his way over to the stressed woman, staying at a cautious distance. The brunette was shaking; he didn't know whether it was from anger or fear.

"I WAS good, until your mother got in the way; she has everything I could ever want and she wasn't even grateful." Once again moving closer, Henry saw two options out. He could back up and play defense, or he could play offense. He knew what Regina would do, she would play offense. Taking a huge step forward he pushed Marian as hard as he could, but she had anticipated his move. Grabbing his wrist as he rushed towards her, she pinned him against the far wall of the room. Holding the knife against his throat, his eyes were full of hate.

"You are a coward Marian, and you always have been. Maybe instead of blaming my mom for why Robin doesn't like you, you should take a good look in the mirror. Robin has only known my mom for weeks, and yet he picked her over your years of marriage. You want to know why? Because you're a….a…you're a bitch." Henry had never called someone a bitch before, but he was just so angry he couldn't help it.

Fire ignited in Marian's eyes and she brought up the knife to strike Henry. Closing his eyes, he couldn't look and he feared the end. Hearing an arrow strike the wall next to them, the pair turned to see Robin Hood standing in the doorway. The arrow had scraped the back of Marian's jacket, leaving a paper thin tear. Without words Robin rushed up and pressed his fingers into the inside of her elbow. Feeling lightheaded, Marian swayed to the side and Robin instantly caught her. Lowering her to the floor Henry gave him a look of disbelief.

"Regina's taught me a couple things here and there." With a smile he ran up and hugged Henry, missing the young boy.

"Robin where have you been! All you have to do is kiss my mom and she will wake up, as long as you have chosen." Eyes widening Robin made his way over to his soul mate, taking a deep breath. She looked radiant as ever, almost more. Leaning down he gave her a passionate kiss. Backing up he looked to see if Regina had woken up.

Opening her eyes, Regina knew she had been woken up. Bolting upright she looked at Robin and started crying tears of joy.

**YAY SHES AWAKE! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter, love you guys! Sorry this chapter is a little shorter, but I needed to do it so the next one can be great.**


	12. Surprise!

**HEY GUYS HOW ARE YOU DOING?! I'm ready for the episode on tonight if you're wondering **** hope you like my story, this chapter is going to be more about Emma, Mary Margaret, and David. **

YESTERDAY

Emma didn't want to leave Henry at the hospital, but he seemed pretty adamant about the matter. Each time Henry looked at Emma she shuddered, his eyes were as cold as ice. The blonde walked out of the hospital room, discouraged and worried that Henry would never forget her. Close behind her Mary Margaret and David walked out, the same troubled look on their faces. Finally catching up with their daughter as she tore out of the hospital, Mary Margaret reached to stop her.

"Emma you can't let Henry upset you right now. Once Regina has woken up everything will go back to normal, right now all we can do is go home and wait." Snows mint green eyes were filled with love, but Emma couldn't see them. Whipping around to meet her mother the stress of the past few days caught up with her.

"And how do you know Regina will ever wake up? What if she doesn't, Henry will hate me forever. Honestly I'm starting to hate myself too! Regina was finally happy; finally she was good and now look what she did to herself. Whatever I do I end up ruining Regina's life, no matter what good it does for everyone else. She is the strongest person I know, and do you know the reason she has to be strong? BECAUSE OF ME, because I keep ruining her life. I can't keep hurting her because it hurts Henry too." Emma's eyes were filled with tears; her voice was raw from screaming.

Before anybody could react to the savior's outburst, she was gone. In a flash she was out of David and Mary Margaret's grasp and running down the street. Calling after Emma, David knew it was pointless. Looking over to his wife he grabbed her hand and they proceeded to the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PRESENT TIME

"MOM YOU'RE AWAKE" in an instant Henry had cleared Robin out of the way and crashed into her arms. Regina swung her legs over the side and absorbed Henry into her arms. Stroking her hand through his hair, the pair began to sob. The scene brought tears to Robin's eyes, although he felt like he was intruding on a private moment. The mother and son clung to each other and cried for a good 20 minutes until either of them remembered Robin was still here. With Henry sobbing into her shirt, Regina opened her eyes and looked at the thief. Regina pulled away from her son and held him in front of her, wiping a stray tear away with her thumb.

"Henry honey, can you go get me a cup of coffee? I've been craving coffee for a few days now, oh and can you make it decaf?" A small smile crept up on Henrys face, and for the first time in days it reached his warm brown eyes. Releasing his mother from the vice like grip he had on her hands, he raced down the hallway to find a coffee machine.

"That's a clever excuse to get the boy out of the room Regina." With a smile on his face he moved towards her, and cupped her face with his hands in seconds.

"I really did want coffee Robin." Regina stated in a sing-songy voice. Bringing her lips up to his; they both felt the familiar spark that was always present when they kissed. It took all her will power to stop kissing Robin, but she had to talk to him first and plus Henry would be back any second. Robin seemed to understand, and he got on the bed and pulled her into his arms. The brunettes head was resting on his chest, his strong arms encircled her and she had never been so comfortable. Opening her mouth to talk to him, she noticed Marian lying on the floor unconscious.

"Robin, why is Marian unconscious on the floor, I mean I'm not complaining or anything but….." Robin's musical chuckle sent Regina's stomach into a fit of butterflies. Of course she knew what had happened, she could hear everything that had gone on, but she wanted to hear how Robin explained it.

"Well milady, that is a very long story but in the end I used a trick that you taught me. You know the elbow thing? Well it is very effective." The couple started laughing and Henry walked into the room.

"Okay mom here's your coffee, I told Doctor Whale that you were awake and he would like to give you a checkup, but he said it can wait until morning if you would prefer that." Regina swatted her hand in front of her face; she didn't want to do anything but talk to Robin.

"It can wait until morning, and thank you for the coffee." Graciously accepting the coffee she inhaled the rich scent of something she loves so much. Regina then handed Robin the coffee, and pulled Henry into a tight hug. "Why don't you go to Mary Margaret's and David's and get some sleep? You can tell everyone that I woke up but not to come until morning, I love you Henry." A smile as bright as the sun stretched across Henrys face.

"I love you too mom, I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning!" Heading towards the door, he took one more glance at his mom and walked out of the hospital room.

Bringing her face up to Robins, she gave him a quick kiss and settled back into his arms. But not quick enough so that Marian couldn't see it, still feeling weak the woman fell back asleep. The last thing she saw was her husband finally choosing Regina over her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Henry walked into Mary Margaret and David's loft, there was a sword pointed into his chest.

"DAVID IT'S ME HENRY, YOU KNOW YOUR GRANDCHILD?" As soon as Henry spoke, the lights came on and the sword was back in his belt loop. Grabbing Henry he pulled him into a hug, mistaking him for an intruder. Saying I'm sorry to Henry multiple times, Mary Margaret and Emma came into the living room to see what all the fuss was about. Emma raced to Henry and pulled him into a hug the moment she saw it was Henry.

"Henry what are you doing here! I thought that you were watching over Regina!" Emma hugged him again, hoping that he had come here to tell her that she was forgiven. Hugging his mother back slightly, he escaped her arms as quick as possible. He loved Emma and he couldn't deny it, but he couldn't help that there was still feelings of anger inside him towards her.

"She woke up!" He was ecstatic. At the mention of her waking up, Mary Margaret's and David's eyes went wide. Mary Margaret went to get her coat; she was intent on seeing her step mother tonight. Henry shot out a hand to stop her, following his mother's orders. "My mom doesn't want anybody to visit her tonight; she said everyone can see her in the morning." Mary Margaret was clearly disappointed, but she didn't want to argue with Regina's wishes.

"Come on kid let's get you to bed, it's late". Emma reached for Henrys hand, and to her surprise he took it. Mother and child walked hand in hand to the bed and instantly fell asleep. Henry was curled up against Emma, and she went to bed with a smile on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There's still something I don't understand". Robin was making little circles on the back of Regina's palm with his thumb; he never stopped touching her for a second. Morning light shone through the windows, they had talked all night and into the morning.

"What is it?" Regina asked sleepily, she felt as though she was in heaven.

"According to Belle, you had to cut your heart up to perform the kind of sleeping curse you wanted. But you're alive right now, and I can feel your heart beating in your chest. How did you enact the sleeping curse?" Robin was afraid of the answer. What if she had cursed herself in some other type of way?

"Belle is right, in order to enact that curse I would had to have cut up my heart. Fortunately for me I found another way to do it, another ingredient if you will." Sitting up, she layed on her side so she was face to face with Robin. "My mother's spell book offered me the answer surprisingly enough. The book said that instead of my heart, I would have to incorporate another's." Robins face clouded over from confusion, she wouldn't hurt anybody.

"Regina what are you talking about, I know you wouldn't hurt anybody for their heart." Shaking his head, Robin cupped her face with his hands so she couldn't look away. Forcing her whiskey colored eyes to meet his clear blue ones, he kissed her forehead. "You can tell me love; I just want to make sure you're okay".

A smile crept onto Regina's face, the first time she had smiled in days. It was a beautiful, pure smile and it made her look radiant.

"Don't you see Robin, I did incorporate a heart. The book said I needed one, but it didn't specify how I could get one. Robin, the heart came from within me." You could still tell he was confused, she didn't want to spell it out for him but she was going to have to.

"Robin… I'm pregnant.

**WOWZA! Hahah REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER! YOUR REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT, THIS CHAPTER WAS A LONG ONE BUT YEAH, LOVE YOU GUYS ****.**


	13. URGENT SIDE NOTE TO CHAPTER 12

**URGENT**

**Okay guys so some people thought that she ended up cutting up her baby's heart? SHE DID NOT HARM HER BABY! Instead of having to cut up her heart she used her babies, but not in the way that you think….. it needed two hearts and since she has two hearts now inside her, hers and the babies she didn't need to cut out another heart it's a loop hole! I was going to go into more detail next chapter but I don't want you thinking she hurt the baby; she didn't do anything to the baby its healthy! I just thought you needed to know this, I will update Wednesday night probably! I didn't think it looked that way but maybe it did? I was going to clear it up in the next chapter but oh well you don't have to wait now lol.**


	14. HER

**Okay sorry to keep you guys waiting! So there was confusion with the heart thing because some jumped to the conclusion that she hurt the baby, she did not! I was/ am going to explain it into further detail guys come on now! Some of you like exploded on me; it was a cliff hanger for a reason! Anyway I'm back now and I hope you like this chapter **

A WEEK AGO

You could hear Regina's heels click against the floor all the way across the near empty hospital. It was 5:00 in the morning, and besides a few stray nurses there weren't many people in the halls. The brunette's palms were sweaty, and she wiped them onto her skirt multiple times. Anyone could tell the queen was not herself; some nurses even looked to her with worry.

Finally making her way to Dr. Whale's office, past all the wondering eyes. It's not that Regina hated people looking at her, she was used to it. But she felt everyone could look at her and tell what her situation was. Obviously she wasn't showing yet, but the Queen still didn't like people looking at her too closely. A knock on the door brought Whale out of a train of thought about no one other than Regina herself. She had sounded worried on the phone, like something was wrong.

"Regina please come in, are you alright? When you called me and said you wanted to meet me so early I got concerned." Whale motioned for the brunette to take a seat, and she accepted graciously.

"I'm fine I think, I just need you to do a test for me. I've been dizzy and I've been getting sick in the morning. Also my magic is weaker… it drains me to do even the simplest spells." Frustration apparent on her face, Whale knew exactly what those symptoms added up to.

"Regina…. I think you're pregnant". The shock was apparent on her face, she hadn't even thought of that possibility. "I can run some tests if you want, but I'm pretty confident in my diagnosis."

Slightly shaking her head, Regina immediately got out of the chair and left the office. Walking out of the hospital, she couldn't keep the smile off her face. She was going to be a mother again, and this time she would have it with someone she loved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PRESENT TIME

"You're…..Pregnant?" Robin seemed at a loss for words. Regina started to regret the decision of telling him, when he broke it in a huge smile. The thief pulled the Queen farther into his arms and gave her a gigantic hug. As quick as the smile appeared however, it vanished.

"Regina how did you do the spell…..Did you hurt the baby?!" There was a certain edge in his voice that made her cringe. Did he think she was that evil that she would hurt their child? Pulling back from him, she turned around to face him bringing her legs up to her chest.

"Do you think I'm that horrible that I would hurt my own child?" the hurt was evident in her voice and even in her eyes. Softly shaking her head, she moved to stand up when a wave of dizziness hit her like a truck. Registering that she was about to fall, Robin quickly grabbed her and pulled her head into his lap before she could fall.

"Of course not love, I'm just confused at all. I didn't mean it to seem like I think you would do something like that, I know you wouldn't. Can you please explain to me what you did to enact the curse?" Taking a deep breath, she began to try and decode it for him.

"Okay so the curse said I would have to cut my heart in half, Henry misinterpreted it. I never needed to cut it into pieces, just halves. On the off chance that you actually would choose me, I wouldn't want to be heartless when I woke up. Instead I substituted it for my heart and the babies, binding them together, well metaphorically. When you broke the curse it strengthened mine and the baby's heart." Still looking confused, Regina continued on.

"It didn't hurt the baby; in fact it actually helped it. Now we both have strong hearts because of the substitution. I charmed our hearts so no matter what it wouldn't hurt us. In the sleeping curse or not the baby would have grown and Whale would have needed to perform a caesarian section. Now she is stronger than ever, and so am I".

Still not 100% clear on what she was saying, he let it go. She obviously didn't hurt the baby, and besides he wasn't good at this magic thing. Kissing her forehead, he narrowed his eyes and pulled away from her. Something she said had rung in his ears and hadn't left.

"Did you call our baby a girl?" He couldn't stop smiling; they were going to have a baby. A smile crept across her face, touching the very corners of her eyes.

"I have this really strong feeling it's going to be a girl." His eyes grew wide; he had always wanted a girl. Letting out a school girl like giggle, he pulled her farther into his chest and the couple finally got some sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary Margaret was eager to see Regina, and believe me so was Henry. None of them had gotten much sleep after all they were all crowded in a loft apartment. Emma was leaning on hook while Henry was bouncing around the door and Mary Margaret and David were running around getting Neal ready.

Finally when they reached the hospital, Henry ran out of the car and straight into the hospital. Not short behind him was Mary Margaret and David and finally Emma and Hook. Sprinting as fast as his little legs would take him, he ran into the room to find his mother asleep in Robin's arms. Disappointment streaked across his face, he wanted to talk to her.

When the rest of the group finally caught up with the boy, they all wore the same saddened look. Opening the door as quietly as she could, Mary Margaret set the flowers on the side table. That was enough noise to wake the pair up. Whiskey colored eyes and clear blue ones opened and met each other's glances.

Clearing his throat, David made their presence known. With alarm in her eyes, Regina looked to the group that was looking at her like they hadn't seen her in years.

"MOOOOOOOM" Henry yelled, running towards her at top speed. Crashing into her, the rest of the group ran up and formed a big group hug. Everyone was laughing and crying, it was like a real family. Mary Margaret opened her mouth to say something when they heard the door slam shut.

Robin instantly got up and checked the floor, Marian had escaped. Giving Regina a wary look, they knew getting Marian back wasn't going to be easy.

**Did you guys like the chapter? I hope you did! Review please, it makes my day **


	15. Surprise

**First off thank you guys for your kind reviews they mean a lot. Second I KNEW THAT KISSING MARIAN WASN'T GOING TO WORK AND THEN HE SAID HE WAS IN LOVE WITH HER AND I ALMOST DIED. And finally, I encourage you to submit baby names for the little princess! I might use one if I really like it, thanks for the support! **** oh and this chapter is a longer one!**

THE PREVIOUS DAY

Robin was absolutely miserable. Not only did he miss Regina terribly, but his own merry men were keeping him held captive. It was almost 10:00 pm, and he wanted to get out of his new prison. The crackle of the camp fire brought his mind back to reality, that and a pair of eyes were watching him.

Roland was sitting across from him, staring intently at his father. The little boy couldn't understand why they were here at not at the hospital with Gina. Meeting his father's eyes, the four year old walked over to him and plopped right in his lap.

"Daddy, I miss Gina why aren't we with her?" there was an immensely heart breaking whine layered in his words. Robin decided right then and there that the two needed to see her. Lifting up his son and turning the boy to face him, Robin made sure no one was around them.

"Roland, you know how you like to play pretend?" The thief waited for a slight nod from the boy.

"Well this is what we are going to do. I'm going to do something crazy now, but remember I would never hurt you. I love you Roland and I promise we are just playing pretend, follow my lead R." The nickname slipped out without hesitation. Giving the boy a final hug before standing up, Robin hoped Roland listened to what he had just said.

In a swift movement, Robin had lifted his four year old up and rested a hand against his throat making sure to not actually apply pressure. The merry men instantly got up to see what Robin was up to. The thief started to shake from anger, and glared at the merry men.

"IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO I WILL HURT ROLAND I SWEAR." Some merry men rolled their eyes, knowing that Robin would never hurt him. Roland's eyes were wide as he listened to his father's words.

"OH YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME DO YOU?" Yelling the last words louder, Robin tightened his grip on the boy's throat (or so it looked). Roland let out a whimpered, and Robin looked at his son to see a quick grin pass on his face.

By this time Little John had started approaching his leader, seeing rage in his eyes.

"Robin don't hurt your only son, you obviously aren't thinking straight." The effect John's words had on him was a drastic one. Robin immediately stepped backwards and once again seemed to increase pressure. Leaning over to whisper to Roland to puff out his cheeks and look like he was struggling for air, the boy obeyed.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, STEP AWAY FROM ME I WILL HURT HIM." Every second Robin was inching towards the forest behind him, nobody was covering it. The merry men were blown away and scared, they didn't want Robin to hurt the boy.

As much as Robin was backing up, the merry men followed him cautiously in case he hurt Roland.

"IF YOU GET CLSOER I SWEAR I WILL HURT HIM, I NEED TO SEE REGINA YOU HAVE LEFT ME NO CHOICE, LOVE MAKES YOU DO CRAZY THINGS." His men had never seen him like that; savage. Noticing the perfect time Robin turned and ran through the woods.

Bringing Roland down to the ground, the pair ran hand in hand through the woods. Coming to a hill the pair slipped, and tumbled down it. At the bottom Robin quickly made his way over to Roland to see if he was okay. Just then an enormous giggle escaped the young boy, and quickly father and son were uncontrollably laughing.

Picking up his son and resting the boy against his hip, he made his way into town. Glancing at his son, Robin saw the young boy struggling to stay awake. Robin dropped him off at grannies, knowing that ruby and Granny would love to babysit. Roland could see his precious Gina tomorrow, but he needed to sleep now.

The thief left Granny's with one person in mind, Regina.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PRESENT TIME

Everyone's mouth was hanging open; Marian had gotten away once again. Regina let out a huge sigh, mentally berating herself for not thinking about Marian. How could she have been so stupid? Putting her head in her hands, she felt an arm wrap around her.

"Regina it is okay, we will find her and she won't be any danger to our baby." Robin had totally forgotten that Mary Margaret, Emma, Henry, and David were in the room. This caused another mass jaw drop, Henrys eyes went wide.

"REGINA YOU'RE PREGNANT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Snow was practically screaming at her step mother. Shooting a threatening glare at Robin, the queen braced herself for the worst. She hated to be the center of attention, and right now she could feel 5 pairs of eyes on her.

"Well if you haven't noticed I've been sort of busy…." The older brunette couldn't keep the sass out of her voice. Nonetheless, Snow ran up and hugged her step mother hard. Instincts kicked in and Regina flinched, but eventually she gave in and hugged her back.

The sound of the door opening brought everyone back to reality.

"I'm sorry to interrupt" Whale started, although the look of his face told a different story "but I need to make sure Regina and the baby are healthy." Hearing the word baby was strange for the queen, she never thought she would have one of her own.

Grumbles were heard from the visiting party, but they all complied. Robin left Regina with a kiss on the forehead after numerous complaints. With the room to themselves, Regina layed back down on the bed and looked at Whale.

"Is everything alright with me, well the baby more importantly?" Whale could see the concern growing in her eyes, and he noted the way she didn't value herself.

"No Regina, you and the baby are actually quite healthy. There are some things I need to talk to you about while I'm here. First off you can't leave until tomorrow; I want to have a 24 hour observation period. Next as you might have already noticed, it's harder for you to do magic. During the pregnancy it would be good if you didn't use any at all. And um that's pretty much it, can I get you anything?"

Regina smiled at the good news, the baby was healthy. Although internally she grumbled at the fact that she would have to stay another day. Surprisingly the no magic thing didn't bother her; as long as she had Robin and henry she didn't need anything else.

"No Whale I don't believe I do, thank you for telling me everything." With a gracious nod, Whale was gone. Shaking his head in belief, he couldn't believe that Regina was so nice. There wasn't a single trace of the former evil queen, and he was glad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marian tore down the hospital parking lot, and headed for the woods. After running in no specific direction at all for a good half hour, the woman sunk to ground and rested her head in the grass. Sobbing, she asked herself one question, how. How could he pick the Evil Queen over herself? All Marian knew was that she HAD to get revenge.

After a good ten minutes of crying, Marian heard a noise to her left. Not bothering to see what it was, she continued to cry until it got closer. It sounded like footsteps and they were headed right towards her. Marian didn't really care though; she figured it was one of the merry men. Getting ready to send the person away, the brunette was shocked when she didn't recognize the voice.

"Child, pick yourself off of the ground and stop crying at once." Marian lifted her head to the surprise voice. The woman standing before her was one she had never seen before. Firm hands grabbed her forearms and hoisted her up to her feet.

"Who… Who are you?" Marian was stumbling with her words. A smile crept across the strangers face, but it wasn't a warm smile. It was a menacing smile, a cold and scary one.

"All of that will come in time, but for now follow me to my house." Looking left and right, Marian hadn't realized that she ran right into the middle of a clearing. Seeing no reason to object, the vengeful woman let the stranger lead her in the direction of the house. The woman was still speaking, but Marian only started to listen half way.

"You see we have a common goal my dear." Stopping and turning to look at Marian, the woman gave a fake smile. A quizzical look was on the younger girls face, and the stranger couldn't help but let out an ice laugh. Eyes wide, she delivered the best line that Marian had ever heard.

"We both want Regina's life to be ruined, for her to suffer. And my dear I always get what I want."

**Who is this mysterious woman you ask? Well you will find out in the next chapter! Guess who she is, and leave options for Regina's baby's name down below, thank you! **


	16. Moving in

**Thank you for all the names being shot at me! Some of them are super weird but I think I might have one picked out… enjoy the update **

Regina was more than ready to leave the hospital. Whale had explained everything she needed to do while pregnant, or more like not do. She couldn't use magic and she couldn't become stressed out. Feeling a pair of eyes on her, she turned to see a pair of clear blue orbs staring back at her.

"You know Robin you didn't have to spend the night here, you could have gone home." Robin physically twitched at the word home; the merry men had betrayed him. With a shake of his head he stepped towards his soul mate, pulling her body into his.

"I was and am right where I want to be, with you." His lips brushed her forehead, and his hands combed through her gorgeous brown hair. A soft hum escaped her lips, and Robin pulled back to look her in the eyes.

"You really are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Regina couldn't keep the smile off of her face; the smile never went away when she was with Robin.

"Okay, let's get out of here I'm dying to see Roland." Regina was anxious to leave; she wanted to sleep in her own bed again. With a small smile, the couple walked out of the hospital arm and arm. The warm air hit Regina like a truck; she hadn't realized how much she missed the warm air.

"Roland is at granny's so we can pick him up and then get some food at the diner. I guess I'll need to get a room, there's no way I'm going back to the forest." Regina noticed the pain in his voice. He had told her all about how they betrayed him, and she couldn't help but feel sympathy towards him. Getting a brilliant idea, she couldn't contain her excitement.

"You won't need to get a room at granny's." Robin gave her a quizzical look, he needed to sleep somewhere. "You won't need one because you are going to move into my house, you are going to live with me." A smile spread across his face that made Regina's stomach do flips.

"Do you really mean it Regina?" his voice was full of excitement, he didn't want to live apart from her. When a smile broke out on her face he instantly rushed up to her and brought his lips to hers. With a soft passionate kiss the couple was sent into heaven.

Ruby was walking down the street and caught a glimpse of the couple. Unable to keep the smile off of her face, she made it a personal goal of hers to befriend the queen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Henry hadn't said much since yesterday. The news of the baby shocked him; he couldn't quite place how he was feeling. Emma noticed the change in him too, and couldn't help but feel concerned. Pulling up a chair next to him, Emma rubbed his back soothingly.

"Hey kid, what's up you've been acting weird since yesterday." Henry didn't look at Emma; instead he was looking into his bowl of cereal. David and Mary Margaret were at the park with Neal, and Hook was probably still sleeping.

"Nothing's wrong" the new teenager sounded defensive.

"Don't lie to me, I know you too well. Ever since you heard that Regina was pregnant you've barley said two words, talk to me." His wall came down, and Emma was surprised to see tears in his eyes when he turned to her.

"I just feel like she's going to forget about me. I know she loves me, but what if she loves this baby more? I hurt her so much when I found you, what if this baby is better than me." Emma's heart broke when she heard his confessions. Wrapping an arm around him, she wanted to reassure him as much as possible.

"Henry, Regina loves you and that will never go away. When you have another child you don't forget about your first, the love grows stronger. Kid she will never forget about you, for a while you were the only ray of sunshine in her life. Don't ever say that she would forget about you." Henry sniffed and wiped his nose, feeling embarrassed.

"Thanks mom" was all he said before he poured out his cereal milk and walked upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roland's head popped up when he heard a knock at the door. Ruby had just left to go get them some food, Sunday was her day off. The toddler approached the door with caution, who would be at the door? Opening it up a smile spread across his face.

"Excuse me, oh I'm so sorry I must be lost, this isn't the bathroom?" Regina was casually leaned against the door frame, with a huge smile on her face. Robin was behind her, his hand was placed on the small of her back.

"GINAAAAAAA" Roland ran and jumped into her arms, knocking her back into his father. The trio was laughing and crying emotions were running high.

"I've missed you so much Roland." A sing songy tune made her voice sound lighter than air. "Now Roland I have to ask you a very important question." The toddler's eyes went wide when he thought of what she could ask him. "Would you like to live with me and Henry in my house, your dad too of course?"

"YES" Roland practically screamed. Hugging Regina as hard as he could, he couldn't help but think about one word; family.

"Okay well then let's get you out of here." Robin and Regina started to get his things in order, but Roland never let go of Regina. Resting him on her hip was easier than she thought it was going to be, but eventually she got tired. Walking out of granny's, the family made their way to their new home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina was instantly warmed up by the cup of tea given to her by the stranger. When she walked away Marian finally had a chance to look at her.

Gray hair was piled up on her head, in a style Marian had never seen before. A maroon dress was accented by green earrings. The dress was cascaded up her neck with purple fabric, and her eyes were glowing green. She appeared to be in her 50s-60s, but Marian couldn't be sure.

"How are you feeling child, better?" She was polite, but there was also sharpness to her voice. Nodding diligently, Marian couldn't find her voice for a few seconds.

"Yes I am, but you mentioned destroying Regina?" A fire was lit in both of their eyes when they talked about their nemesis.

"Yes… She did something horrible to me that I wish I could forget. Anyway that was forever ago, but now I'm cringing that she is so happy." A look of disgust on her face told the whole story.

"Well she is certainly happy; she is carrying his baby after all." The stranger spit out her tea all over the couch, she clearly hadn't known the queens news.

"SHE'S PREGNANT" anger welled inside of her. Getting up from the couch, she threw her teacup at the wall. Pacing back and forth her fists were clenched at her sides.

"I'm sorry; you never told me your name". The stranger was woken up from her daze; turning to look at Marian she had a faraway look on her face.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot. My name is Lady Tremaine, but most know me as Cinderella's Wicked Stepmother."

**So hopefully you liked this chapter! I was looking at a list of villains online and I was so shocked to see they haven't done anything with Cinderella's stepmother! I'm going to try and cross over stories as much as possible, review if you liked it **


	17. I love you

**Hey everyone! So I've decided to make Wednesdays my posting day! So every Wednesday I will post a new chapter unless I can write one in between the time frame, happy Wednesday! **** Oh and thank you for all the amazing reviews!**

Regina felt a weight lift off of her shoulders as she walked down the street. Roland was resting comfortably on her hip, and Robins hand was in hers. Approaching her house, the queen couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

The hospital had been horrible, she had always hated them. Florescent lights that were always too bright, and disgusting food were just a few of the brunettes many complaints. The trio walked into the house, and immediately all three smiles turned into frowns.

The place was trashed, completely torn apart. Remembrance hit Regina hard, and she faltered with her footing. Quickly leading Robin and Roland into Henry's room, Regina was close to having a panic attack.

"Regina, doll what happened down there?" Robin couldn't help but grab her wrist as she tried to squirm out of the door. The thief hadn't missed the trail of blood leading into her room.

"Nothing, just you and Roland stay in here and I'll go and clean up, okay?" Before she could get an answer the queen shut the door and ran downstairs. Making it into the kitchen Regina couldn't help but let out a small cry.

The sink was bloody, and so were the counters. Sinking to the floor she started to sob, darkness started to overcome her. She was humiliated at what she had done, and sitting here in the kitchen Regina couldn't stop reliving that moment. The cut was still visible along her palm and she couldn't look away.

Sobbing even harder, Regina pulled her body close to her in an attempt to make herself smaller. She had done it ever since she was a child and was trying to hide from Cora. Of course it didn't actually work, but it comforted her.

"Regina, honey what's wrong?" Regina jumped at the voice, she hadn't heard Robin come in. lifting her head from her legs she saw Robin inches from her sitting on the ground.

"Robin you have to get away from me as fast as you can, I'm a monster." Another sob escaped the queen's lips, and Robin pulled her into his lap. Stroking his hands through her hair, he inhaled her scent of vanilla and apples.

"Regina, I'm not going anywhere. You are not a monster and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Spinning her around, he couldn't help but notice the gash on her palm. Bringing it to his lips, he kissed it softly and looked into her whiskey brown eyes.

"Sweetheart look at me" Robin cupped her chin with his hand, thumb resting on her lip "I love you Regina, and don't you ever forget it". She was visibly taken aback by his words, that was the first time he said he loved her. Tears formed in her eyes, but they were tears of joy.

"I love you too." The couple started crying, and then suddenly they were laughing. The realization that they were on the floor finally caught up with them, and Regina was forced to get out of his lap. Helping her to her feet, he brought her into a tight hug.

"Now about this mess, there is only one person that can help us, or at least I want to help us." Robin must have looked confused, because Regina went into further detail. "I have to call Ms. Swan".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lady Tremaine was pacing, and it made Marian nervous.

"So what was your plan again?" Marian didn't want to upset the woman further but that didn't seem possible. Obviously she hadn't heard the younger woman, she was mumbling gibberish.

"Pregnant, she's pregnant I can't believe he would do this to me, and with HER". Her fists were clenched at her sides, ready to punch anything that got in her way.

"I don't mean to pry, but what did Regina do to you?" Hearing the Regina's name brought her back to reality. Taking a seat next to Marian, Lady Tremaine tried to calm herself down.

"That dear, is a tale for another time. Right now we need to plan how to strike back at her, and hard." A flash of anger crossed her eyes when she remembered what the queen did to her. "We could take her little boy Henry, but I don't feel like taking care of a brat."

"What if we just abducted her? I know she has like serious mommy issues and trust issues, what if we used those against her. Convincing her that no one ever loved her because she is the evil queen is the perfect emotional torture. What else would be as cruel?"

A smile as bright as the sun crept onto the older woman's face. She could picture her breaking down now, it was perfect!

"That is genius! See that's why I picked you to help me. Well that and the fact that the town is actually starting to like her which disgusts me. I was thinking along the lines of physical torture, but emotional is much more powerful." The two women spent the rest of the day perfecting their plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A knock at the door brought Regina back to earth. Regina, Robin, and Roland were all sitting on the floor of Henrys room talking and laughing. Getting to her feet, Regina assured Robin that he could stay there and made her way down to answer the door.

Opening the door she expected to see Emma, but instead came face to face with Little John. Seeing the queen always made him nervous, and he hoped Robin was the once who answered the door.

"Little John, what are you doing here." Regina used her "Queen voice" as Snow called it. The look of distain was clear on her face, and Little John knew that Robin must have told her.

"Look Regina is Robin here; I really need to talk to him." Peeking inside the house, he couldn't help but gasp. Rolling her eyes, she reluctantly led him inside. Little John couldn't get over the amount of destruction inside the house; she acted like it was a normal thing.

"ROBIN SOMEONE IS HERE TO SEE YOU". Regina hollered up to Robin, not wanting to move from the spot. The house was in shambles, but he could still probably find something to steal.

Robin came down the staircase only to come face to face with his former friend.

"Little John, what are you doing here?" The thief's normally warm and inviting voice was replaced with a cold one.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't know that Marian was crazy and had tried to hurt Regina. Also Regina I'm sorry for thinking you put a spell on Robin. I've always known you as the evil queen and its hard seeing you nice, I'm just really sorry."

At the mention of her being the evil queen, Regina noticeably stiffened. Robin saw it, and placed his hand on the small of her back. His touch calmed her down, and after a second she was back to normal. John turned to leave, accomplishing his mission when he felt and hand clamp down on his shoulder.

Robin gave him an appreciative nod, and watched John walk out of the door. Although he didn't fully forgive him, it was a start. Slowly the pieces of their lives started falling back into place, and what they had was each other.

**Keep submitting baby names, Review please **


	18. Secret Weapon

**The 17****th**** chapter already, holy crap! The episode on Sunday was good because Regina was in it for more than like 5 minutes! There was no Outlaw Queen though, so I give you some now. Some major Outlaw queen feels and more things to do with Lady Tremaine! Love the names you guys are giving me.**

Regina looked in the mirror and cursed to herself. A look of disdain was clear on her face, she was practically scowling.

"Love, what are you frowning about?" Getting up from the place on her bed, he walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. "Oh don't tell me you don't think that you look absolutely beautiful right now?" Robin hated the way she looked at herself, like she was nothing. A huge sigh escaped her lips, one that she had tried to stop.

"Robin are you kidding me right now? My hair is limp, my wrists look like you could snap them in half, and it looks like somebody punched me and gave me a black eye. Before Ms. Swan comes over I have to change into something better."

"Regina you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and I think you look gorgeous right now by the way." Kissing her on the forehead, he instantly calmed the Queen down. "I'm going to check on Roland, he was asleep but I want to make sure he stays that way. I don't know where Emma is, but I hope she gets here soon."

The thief left the room silently, leaving Regina alone with her mirror. Another eye roll sent her to her closet in need of a new outfit. Pulling on a striking red dress, the brunette put on her favorite pair of pumps. There was no way that the queen was going to look ugly and weak in front anybody, especially Emma.

Regina applied her makeup as quickly as possible. A triumphant smile stretched across her face when she applied her famous red lipstick. She finally felt like herself again, and she was more than happy to be back. Her cellphone began to ring from her bedside table, and she ran in to get it as quickly as she could in her heels.

"Hello"? Regina answered the phone, not even bothering to look at who was calling. A friendly voice came from the line, one that she used to cringe at.

"Hey Regina" Mary Margaret started "is Emma with you? I only ask because she left for your house 2 hours ago and now she's not picking up her phone." Worry was clear in the princess's voice, and Regina wished she could give her better news.

"I'm so sorry Snow, she isn't here. How about you come over and we can go out and look for her together?" In all honestly the brunette was shocked to hear that come out of her mouth. Regina spent so many years of her life trying to kill Snow, and now here she was inviting her over.

"That would be great Regina; I'll be over once I drop Neal off at Granny's." Snow hung up the phone with a smile on her face, her stepmother had invited her over. Finally after all these years, the two could finally act like the family they were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blonde hair swept across her watch, causing Emma to look at the time. It was 7:00 and she would be at Regina's by 7:10. The queen had sounded strange on the phone, it sounded like she had been crying.

One of the things she hated most was when Regina cried. She was the strongest person the blonde knew, so when she broke down everything was really going to hell. Although she had been crying more often, now that she wasn't evil and she was pregnant there was sure to be many tears.

A scream pierced Emma's thoughts right as she was about to get into her yellow bug. Her maternal instinct kicked in, until she realized that Henry was on Hook's boat. The screaming didn't stop, and Emma ran towards the gut wrenching sound.

Emma soon found herself in the woods, deeper than she had ever been before. She didn't want to go further into the dark woods, but the scream wouldn't stop. Being the savior meant that whenever someone was in trouble, she tried to save them.

So farther into the woods she went, although something was going off inside her. Emma always called it her alarm, alerting her when something wasn't right. 15 minutes later and she was closer to the scream than ever.

A clearing was 100 feet away, and so was a lump on the ground in the shape of a person. Finding her speed, Emma sprinted to the mysterious figure. Turning over the body, a chill ran up her spine. She was looking into the eyes of Marion, and the scream had turned into a cackle.

Before Emma had time to react, a bag was placed over her head and everything went dark. The blonde kicked and punched as hard as she could, but to no avail. Whoever was carrying her, they had an iron like grip.

"LET ME GO RIGHT NOW" Emma screamed at the top of her lungs. Normally a person would be scared, but Emma was too annoyed to be scared. Finally she was thrown onto a couch, and her wrists and feet were bound with rope.

Marian removed the hood and Emma had a few choice words for her. The whole time Emma was swearing at her, Marian wore a smug look.

"THAT'S ENOUGH" a voice screamed from behind Emma. The blonde flinched; she hadn't realized someone else was here. The mystery woman crossed into Emma's sight, and boy was she scary looking.

"I don't know who you are lady, or what you want but you better let me go. Do you know who I am? Who my family is, because if you did I don't think you would screw with me." Emma spit them out with as much courage as she could; now she was starting to worry.

"Dear I know a lot more about you than you think. You are Emma Swan, the savior and the baby of Prince Charming and Snow White. You had a son with Rumpelstiltskin's son, and now the son is dead. Regina is the other mother of your son and his name is Henry." The blonde's eyes widened, so she did know who she was.

"So why am I here exactly?" Emma was starting to get more and more agitated with each passing minute. Crossing over to her captive, the older woman sat down next to her.

"Because dear, you are going to help me with my little plan. See I have a vendetta against Regina and I was thinking about the best way to get back at her. I've been watching her for years so I know that she has trust issues. You my dear Emma Swan are going to be my secret weapon."

"What makes you think I would EVER help you, or not tell Regina? I've worked hard to get where I am with her, and I'm not going to help you get back at her, she's my friend."

Lady Tremaine laughed at that, and soon Marian joined in.

"Because Emma, you won't have a choice. Well unless you want me to kill your mother, your father, your boyfriend, and your son. And I'll know if you tell her, I have cameras everywhere and bugs everywhere." The older woman gave a victorious laugh and rose to her feet.

"No, I won't do it" Emma was feverishly shaking her head, no way she would betray Regina.

Lady Tremaine was behind Emma in a flash, yanking her head back with her hair. A knife was in her hand and it rested against the blonde's throat.

"I don't think you understand, you don't have a choice."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snow knocked on Regina's door, clutching David's hand with her free one. Their daughter hasn't been seen in over two hours, and that wasn't good.

Regina and Robin quickly ran down the stairs and to the door when they heard the knock. Mary Margaret's and David's jaws both dropped, she looked absolutely stunning. The red dress fit every curve perfectly, and her black pumps accented her legs perfectly, and her hair was gorgeous.

"Oh my god Regina, you look stunning." Snow motioned with her hand for the older woman to twirl, and Robin twirled her twice. Soon the pair was in their own little world, dancing to imaginary music. Mary Margaret couldn't keep the smile off of her face, Regina was finally happy.

"I hate to interrupt, but has Emma shown up yet?" David's words brought the couple back down to earth. Regina blushed instantly, forgetting they were there.

"No she hasn't how about you two come in for tea and then we can start searching?" The couple complied, and everyone followed graciously.

Mary Margaret's breath was caught in her throat when she layed eyes on the kitchen. Regina hadn't remembered what condition it was in, and she instantly got dizzy. It's not just the memories; she would always have a magical tie with the room that was overbearing. Robin could see the situation was getting bad, and he needed to do something before Regina started crying again.

"You know what why don't we just start searching now?" Everyone graciously agreed and started to head back into the living room, except for Regina. She was transfixed with looking at the sink, at all the blood.

"Regina doll, are you alright?" Before she could even respond she started to sway. Knees buckling and loosing consciousness, Robin caught her right before she slammed into the ground. Mary Margaret and David came rushing in, finally realizing that the couple hadn't followed them into the living room.

"Oh my god Regina, is she okay?" Mary Margaret jumped down next to her stepmother.

"I don't know, help me get her into the living room and on the couch." Robin was slowly starting to freak out; she had been unconscious for 5 minutes by the time they got her on the couch.

"Why did she faint?" David was concerned; he had actually started to like Regina. The thief shook his head, still trying to wake Regina.

"It's that bloody room; it has some power over her or something I don't even know." The group was so focused on trying to wake the queen they hadn't heard the front door open.

"Whoa, what happened to Regina?" Emma's voice made everyone jump out of their skin.

"EMMA" Her parents yelled in unison. The blonde was bombarded with hugs from her parents, and it felt nice.

"Where have you been? We've been worried about you, you weren't picking up your phone and you weren't here!" Mary Margaret was out of breath she was talking to fast. Emma silently cursed herself, she hadn't thought of an excuse.

"I stopped by and talked to Killian and Henry, time got away from me I'm sorry." Another round of hugs made Emma feel guiltier than ever.

**What did you guys think of this chapter? Review please! I promise there will be more rumple and belle and everyone else next chapter, this wa a long one. Oh and for people don't know what pumps are, theyre really tall heels.**


	19. Answers

**So I want to start by saying forgive me for not posting last week! I had a major essay due and I spent all day on it. then my mom took my phone and computer because I did something bad lolol. I also want to thank everyone for their reviews! Keep posting names and guesses to what's going to happen next!**

Belle had a huge smile on her face, her arms were wrapped around her husband and she was practically in heaven. The couple was swaying to the sound of classical music, and they had been doing so for 20 minutes. The sound of the bell on the door brought them back to earth. Without turning around or unlatching from his wife, he tried to shoo away the visitors.

"There's a closed sign on the door for a reason, I'm not interested in what you want". Gold didn't care who it was, no one was going to take away this moment with Belle.

Mary Margaret, David, and Robin continued into the shop, ignoring the imps' protests. Emma had stayed behind with Regina, and by now Emma should have gotten the house cleaned.

"Gold we need your help". David stated with a bold voice, not wasting any time. Turning around, David didn't miss the hint of annoyance in his eyes.

"Well you can tell me what you need but there's no guarantee that I'll do it." Belle playfully smacked his arm, reminding him to be nice. Mary Margaret looked from David to Belle, and began cautiously.

"Regina has been unconscious for 30 minutes, and she just won't wake up. We've tried everything to wake her up and she doesn't even stir. Ever since she walked into the kitchen she just collapsed."

Gold narrowed his eyes at the mention of the kitchen, until he figured it out.

"The kitchen is where she made the potion; therefor she is magically tied to that room. Because the potion was a bad omen she will react negatively every time she enters the kitchen. It has, well what you would call a hold on her. Until she gets over what happened to her there, she will most likely faint every time she walks in or near it. of course she might not faint every time, but she won't feel good to say the least."

Everyone listened intently; Robin had guessed somewhere close to that. An eerie silence took hold of the room; David was the first to speak.

"So how do we wake her up now?" David was growing impatient with Gold.

"Ah yes" Gold started, turning his back on everyone. Shuffling through his cabinet of potions, he pulled out one and handed it to the prince. "That should wake her up quickly".

Charming rolled his eyes waiting for the price to be named.

"Okay Gold you're killing me, what's the price of this one." Mary Margaret shifted nervously from foot to foot, she hated when they talked about prices. A small smile spread across his face, a genuine one.

"Just make sure Regina is okay, yeah?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma just finished putting Roland to bed, and was making her way downstairs when her phone rang. Digging it out of the pocket, she saw it was a text message from Mary Margaret:

_Hey Emma, Gold gave us a potion that should wake Regina, be there in a few, love you (: _

All of the gushy stuff made Emma feel even guiltier about her meeting with Lady Tremaine. But she didn't have a choice, or that's at least what she told herself. Pocketing her IPhone, the blonde continued her accent down the staircase. Emma walked over to Regina, and the look on the older woman's face broke the blonde's heart.

Regina, though still unconscious had a horrid expression on her face. Her face was twisted into a horrifying scowl. It looked as though she was screaming, but no sound was coming out. Emma sat down on the broken couch next to the brunette.

Although the two sometimes bumped heads, they were great friends. The savior ran her fingers through her hair in a comforting manor; much like ruby had done to Emma when she had a bad night. Leaning down next to Regina, the blonde only had one thing to say.

"I'm sorry" Emma whispered as a tear dripped from her face. Emma didn't know what Lady Tremaine wanted her to do, but she knew it wasn't going to be good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Earlier that day_

The wind was blowing hard on Hook's boat, but neither boy seemed to mind. Hook was showing Henry around the boat, and the young boy was mesmerized.

"Now come over here Henry so I can show you how to steer properly". Henry immediately rushed over to Hook. Placing his hands under Hooks, the two started to navigate into the ocean. A wide smile was across the young boys face as the pirate heaped praise on him.

There was a comfortable silence as the two continued to sail the calm waters. Not boat was in sight, and it was nice to have the water to themselves.

"So um Hook, how are things going with my mom?" Henry asked in a curious tone. He knew his mother very well, and if she didn't like the guy she was dating she wouldn't let Henry near him. But with Hook, Emma practically pawned him off whenever she could.

"Things are going um good I guess." Hook looked about as uncomfortable as he felt. "I like her very much and I would never do anything to hurt her." Hook cleared his throat and looked away, an awkward silence taking place.

"You know she likes you a lot, don't let her push you away." Henry looked at the pirate and smiled. Hook took over the wheel and guided them back to the docks. Clapping the young boy back on the back, they walked off the dock after a successful day of sailing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Present time_

The sound of the door opening brought Emma back to reality. Robin, David, and Mary Margaret came running in the door. Emma jumped up from the queen's side and wiped the tear out of her eyes.

Robin ran to Regina and sat next to her, cradling her head in his lap, he poured the liquid into her mouth. Everyone held their breath while they waited for the queen to awake. Nothing happened at first, but then slowly she started to wake. Opening her eyes she sprung up and started coughing, trying to get the liquid out of her chest.

Everyone started cheering, and Robin hugged Regina feverishly.

"What happened, and how long have I been out?" Regina looked from face to face, and could tell she hit a sensitive topic. The silence told her it wasn't good, but she needed to know. Turning around to face Robin, she crossed her legs and looked into his eyes.

"Tell me the truth" she simply said. The thief looked into her whiskey colored eyes, and knew he couldn't lie to her.

"Doll, you've been passed out for almost a half hour. We went to talk to Gold, he gave us a potion that woke you up and told us what we needed to do." Robin gulped, and so did Emma this was news to her. Mary Margaret and David closed the gap between themselves and prepared for the worst.

"Okay, what do I have to do I'm tired of passing out". A whine escaped her lips, alarming the present parties. Regina never whined, it must be all these pregnancy hormones.

"In order to be released from the hold the room has on you, you need to get over what happened to you in there." The brunettes eyes widened, and her head dropped in Robins lap. He stroked his fingers through her hair, and the others took that as a cue to leave.

With everyone gone, Robin tried to move Regina. A smile appeared on his face when he realized she had fallen asleep. Picking her up bridal style the thief carried her to THEIR room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marian was tired of waiting, she wanted action now. It had been a few days since she escaped from the hospital, and she wanted to do something fun.

"When are we going to make our move on Regina, I'm getting bored." Marian whined to the older woman, sounding like an annoying Chihuahua.

"Patience my dear, I promise soon we will make our move. We just need to decide when the right time to use Miss Swan is. First they need to repair their relationship; Regina needs to trust her again. Finally when she does, then we will utilize Emma." Marian nodded, annoyed that they had to wait so long.

Lady Tremaine took out her phone and dialed a number. Waiting for the recipient to answer, she tapped her foot against the ground.

"_Hello" Emma answered, obviously confused "who is this"? _

"_You've forgotten me already dear, how sad." Lady Tremaine's voice came out in a sing songy manor. Emma stiffened, becoming nervous._

"_How did you get this number?" The blonde tried to keep her voice level, she failed miserably. _

"_That doesn't matter, all that does is what I'm about to tell you. Emma you need to become close to Regina again let her trust you. It's not long now until we can set our plan in motion, so work quickly."_

_Sensing her distress, she decided to add to it._

"_How is Henry by the way? I'm sure he loved being with Killian today on his boat, say hi to me for him." _Emma gasped, and the line went silent.

**What do you guys think? Please review and leave baby names/ things you want to happen thanks **


	20. Lunch

**Okay so to make up for me not posting last week (Thanks mom) I will post another chapter right now! Again thank you for all the positive reviews and Lady Tremaine's plan will be revealed soon I promise! Oh and there's some captain swan in here **

The next few weeks flew by without event. Regina, Robin, and Roland were settling into their lives as a family, and they all loved it. Henry stayed with them every other week, sharing his room with Roland.

Regina woke to the sound of her alarm; it was 7:30 in the morning. Right before she was about to turn it off, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. The thief pulled her into his body, relishing in her warmth.

"Robin, I have to get up." Her demand was met with a sigh, and kisses up and down her neck. Regina heard herself moan softly, and mentally cursed herself. He always had a way of getting her to whatever he wanted.

"No I'm serious, I have an appointment with Whale today remember?" At the mention of her doctor's appointment, Robin instantly let go. Today Regina was having her first doctor's appointment for the baby, and she couldn't be more excited. She was two months pregnant, and the queen definitely felt it.

Round after round of morning sickness had hit Regina last week, and she hated it. With another protest from Robin, she slipped out of bed and went into her luxurious closet. The Queen pulled on a dark blue dress and black heels, admiring the dress in the mirror; she was left with a shocked expression on her face.

There in the mirror, Regina could see a small baby bump beginning to form. Running her hands over the smooth bump a huge smile lit across her face. Robin came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Pressing a kiss to her temple, Regina started crying tears of joy. She was finally going to have something she's always wanted; a family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of town, Emma was waking up in Hook's arms. The sunlight was streaming in, rousing the couple awake. Emma started to shift in his arms, and Hook looked down into her beautiful eyes.

"Good morning beautiful, what would you say if we just stayed in bed all day?" Hook raised his eyebrow, causing Emma to chuckle. She buried further into his chest, not wanting to move.

"What are we going to do for breakfast?" As if on cue, the blonde's stomach grumbled loudly. Hook let out a hearty laugh; he would never get tired of this woman.

"I don't know, I'm looking at something pretty gooooood." Accenting the last word, Hook leaned into to capture the blonde's lips. Turning to face him, Emma deepened the kiss slipping her tongue into his mouth. Moving to get on top of him, Emma's phone rang out from the table.

Both participants let out a "Shit" and unlatched from each other.

"_Hello" Emma let out a sigh, not even bothering to see who it was. _

"_Mom" Henrys voice rang out from the other side "didn't you remember our phone call last night, we were supposed to go to breakfast this morning?" _

"_Right, I'm on my way." _

Instantly awake, the savior ripped through the hotel room grapping clothes to put on. Seeing the distained look on the pirates face, Emma rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry I forgot about breakfast with Henry! Don't give me those eyes, we were lucky enough to have David and Mary Margaret watch him last night! Now here I'm going to be nice." With a wave of her hand, pancakes appeared next to him on the table.

With a quick kiss, blonde curls disappeared out of the door and down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma picked a cozy booth on the other side of the diner, and waited for Henry. Taking out her phone, she scrolled through her missed messages. One from Regina, two from Mary Margaret, and one from Ruby. Feeling the other side of the booth sink, Emma didn't look up when she talked.

"Hey Henry, give me one second I just have to clear these messages form Mary Margaret and your mom."

"Oh that's okay, I don't mind." A voice rang out from across the table, but it wasn't Henrys. Emma immediately froze, and prayed it wasn't who she thought it was. Taking a deep breath and looking up, Emma cringed for it was exactly who she thought it was going to be.

"Oh dear you didn't forget about me did you? Well Emma that makes me sad I thought we were friends." Lady Tremaine's voice was cocky, almost exuberant.

"Where is Henry, and why are you hear" the blonde spat out, distain written all over her face. Lady Tremaine let out a chuckle; she looked cute when she was mad, like a puppy."

"Don't worry dear; he's still sleeping at your mother's apartment. You see he never called you last night that was me. But don't look so worried, I am in fact hungry so why don't we get some breakfast yeah?" Emma studied the older woman, clearly not trusting her. With a shrug of her shoulders, the savior consented to breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whale had just finished getting a blood sample from Regina, and measuring her uterus before he came back in.

"Regina, Robin how would you two like to see your baby?" Both parents lit up, and Whale let out a small, light laugh.

"Well if you follow me into the ultrasound room, I can show you the baby. But we won't know the gender yet. You're about two months pregnant; we should be able to tell the gender by four months."

The trio walked into the ultrasound room and Regina layed on the table.

"Now, I'm going to have my most experienced nurse so the ultrasound for two reasons. One, I have a surgery to preform and two; I am not that good with babies. But I am sure you will be very pleased with her." Whale gave an apologetic nod, and walked out of the room quickly.

Regina turned to Robin, worry in her eyes.

"He said HE was going to show us the baby! I don't trust anybody else to deal with our child!" Regina was ranting, and Robin knew the nurse would be in here any minute.

"Regina, love calm down. Whale said he was going to send in his most experienced nurse, and we have to trust he knows what he's doing." Robin leaned down to kiss her on her forehead, and instantly soothed her. Rubbing circles on her back with his free hand, the couple heard the door open.

A while lab coat and blonde hair was all Regina saw as the nurse rushed in, back towards them.

"Sorry I'm a little late, but don't worry we will get this show on the road." At the sound of the familiar voice, Regina sprang up.

The nurse turned around, and Regina was delighted to see it was who she thought it was. The blonde bun on the top of her head, and her accent most definitely gave her away.

"TINK" Regina squealed and got up to hug her. The new Regina was still a shock to Tink, but she welcomed her with open arms. Pulling back, Regina looked into her friends eyes, she had missed her.

"I didn't even know you were a nurse let alone at the hospital!" The queen couldn't contain her excitement, causing Tinkerbelle to laugh.

"Well all fairies have a little nurse training in case something goes wrong, I just expanded it here!" The two women were practically jumping up and down from excitement.

"Anyway sit back down, I am your friend but in the hospital I am more your nurse. Now you're two months pregnant so we will be able to see the baby!" Regina layed back down and Tink got out the gel needed for an ultrasound.

"Okay Regina, it's going to be a little cold" was all the fairy could say before she put it on Regina's baby bump. Regina shivered as the gel was being applied, but all was forgotten when Tink put the "wand" as she called it on her stomach.

Both parents were in awe as Tink explained and showed them their baby. Robin had never seen technology like this, and he was amazed by it. Both Robin and Regina were crying, they were looking at their baby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The silence between the two girls was unbearable; they were locked in a silent showdown. Granny came over to take their order, and felt uncomfortable herself.

"Emma, what can I get for you?" Granny asked already knowing what the savior takes for breakfast.

"I'll have coffee and some scrambled eggs please." Emma's eyes never left her newly found enemy. Granny was confused what had happened, but she kept her mouth shut. Turning to the other girl, Granny asked her the same question.

"Okay Regina, what will you have for breakfast?" Emma snapped up at what Granny had said, very confused. But Lady Tremaine answered Granny without hesitation. Once the older woman left, Emma leaned in very close to Lady Tremaine.

"Regina, is that you?" Emma couldn't help but feel stupid. The older woman swatted her hand at Emma, hitting her in the forehead.

"Don't be stupid for god's sake. I really am who I say I am, but to other people I appear to be Regina. It's a spell, one you clearly have learned or you would see me as Regina too. It was a test of your magical abilities, one you passed. Now let's get down to business, I'm growing rather impatient with you, you haven't gained Regina's trust again. I'm putting my plan into action in one weeks' time, and if you're not ready I'll have to change the target. Perhaps your sweet little boy will have to do."

With that, lady Tremaine got up and walked out of the diner.

**How did you like the chapter? Leave me a review! **


	21. New Friends

**Chapter 20 already! Can you believe it? Thank you for all the positive comments. Here's another chapter, I hope you enjoy it **

Belle looked down at the cooing baby in her arms. Mary Margaret was practically attached to Belles's hip, worried about baby Neal.

"Snow its fine, Belle has Neal all taken care of let's go!" David was slowly steering Mary Margaret away from the kitchen and towards the door.

"He's right Snow, I'm great with babies we'll be fine tonight. Now go, have fun with your husband!" Mary Margaret didn't look convinced, but she was slowly moving towards the door with David.

"Belle, you're right I'm sorry. Just make sure you feed him at 7:00 and change him and…." But she never got to finish that sentence; David had grabbed their coats and pushed the stubborn woman out of the door.

A small chuckle escaped the brunette's lips, and she looked down at Neal.

"You look like the Neal I knew. He was a strong, intelligent man that is greatly missed." A tear rolled down Belle's cheek, she quickly wiped it.

"Now what should we do? Oh I know!" Belle quickly went upstairs and found Henry's storybook. Sitting on the bed she turned to the first page, and positioned the baby and the book comfortably in her arms.

"Once Upon A Time….."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina, Robin, Roland, and Henry were just sitting down to dinner when Roland heard a knock on the door. Everyone else was in the kitchen, and they must not have heard it. Going to the door, Roland reached up and opened the door (with some trouble of course).

"Roland sweetie where are you, it's time for dinner." Regina's voice rang out through the house. With the click of her heels approaching the foyer, Regina came face to face with no other than Marian. The queens eyes widened, and she looked down to Roland for an answer.

"Gina look who's here, Emma came to talk to you!" Marian wore a sickly sweet smile, a cocky and disgusting accessory on her face.

"How sweet of her, Roland honey why don't you go and sit down to eat with Henry and your father." The brunette's voice came out on edge, and Roland looked up concerned for her. The two women in front of him were in a silent death stare, and it was starting to scare him.

"Gina what's wrong? Are you fainting when you walk into the kitchen again? You know what daddy said the room doesn't have control over you." Roland sounded very grown up for his age; Regina had been teaching him at home since preschool had already started he would have to wait until next year.

Roland walked over to her and held his arms up to her. Regina bent down and scooped up the toddler, finding a comfortable possession resting Roland on her hip.

"No honey I am okay honest, I'll walk you to the kitchen and them come back and talk with Emma yeah?" A nod of the head solidified Regina's plan, and she walked towards the kitchen in her tasteful stilettos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ruby had just finished a double shift at the dinner when she finally hung up her apron. Pulling on her jacket and applying a fresh coat of lipstick, she started on her way.

"Not yet young lady, where are you going?" Granny came towards her from behind the counter; the dinner was surprisingly empty for a Friday night.

"Well if you must know, I was thinking about popping over to Regina's with lasagna." Granny's face contorted in shock, she was not expecting that response.

"Why on earth would you be going to Regina's?" Although everyone claimed she had changed, the older woman was still skeptical. Sure she broke the curse and saved the town, but she has done some terrible things, and good things don't cancel out the bad.

"I know you still aren't sure about her, but I am. A few weeks ago I saw her outside the hospital the day she got discharged. She was smiling, a real smile and not some cruel evil one. The Regina before never laughed or smiled sincerely, and she did both outside that hospital."

Ruby was surprised about how strongly she felt about the situation. To be honest she didn't have that many girlfriends, and she loved making new ones.

"Alright, but be careful. She has double crossed us before who knows that she won't turn evil again."

And with that, Ruby grabbed lasagna and headed to the Queens house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marian heard the click of her heels before she saw her again. Regina wore stiletto nude heels and a red dress that had a strong contrast with her dark hair. Signature red lips topped off her look, and Marian couldn't lie to herself that the Queen looked stunning.

Regina motioned for Marian to follow her outside, and Marian obeyed. Closing the door behind her, Regina lost all her positive vibes and her face turned cold as a stone. It sent chills down the other girls spine, she had just flipped Regina's bitch switch.

"What are you doing here; in my own home how dare you." Regina hissed at Marian, getting angrier by the second. In an instant Marian punched Regina in the face, sending Regina stumbling back. Another strike to the face sent Regina crashing to the ground.

Marian hovered over her, clearly amused but also confused. Why wasn't Regina fighting back, this wasn't like the queen?

"Regina come on this is a disappointment, why aren't you fighting back? Has your pregnancy really made you this weak, you should still have magic though?" The pieces finally clicked together, and she let out a horrid cackle.

"You can't use your magic can you? HAH! Well I came here to warn you, watch your back because soon you will know what it's like to suffer like I have."

Regina started to get to her feet, but Marian wasn't having that. Another blow sent Regina back down to the ground and seeing stars. Marian lifted her hand to ready another punch, when suddenly she flew off of Regina and smashed into the front door.

Regina still couldn't see anything, her vision was blurry. She saw a great big mass lunge at Marian, and then nothing. All she could hear was a struggle, and finally someone running away.

Regina could feel someone shaking her, and finally her vision focused on Ruby.

"REGINA ARE YOU OKAY" Ruby was practically screaming "CAN YOU HEAR ME?" The Queen blinked several times, and started to get to her feet with Ruby's help.

"I'm fine I'm fine, thank you Ruby. I think I might just be a little scratched up." Blood was dripping from the corner of Regina's mouth, and her cheek was already starting to bruise.

"Why would Emma attack you like that and no offense but why weren't you fighting back?" Ruby was still steadying Regina; the lasagna was long forgotten on the street.

"That wasn't Emma, it was Marian. Some magic was cloaking her true form, but I could see through it. And for the second question, well I can't exactly." Regina's hands naturally settled on her baby bump, and Ruby's eyes widened.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Ruby was screaming once again, jumping up and down form excitement.

"YES I AM! But you can't tell anyone honest!" Ruby nodded a little too excitedly. "Which brings me to MY question, what were you doing here?" A smile was across Regina's face as she asked proving Ruby's theory, Regina had changed.

"Well actually I had Lasagna that I was going to bring you, but I kind of dropped it when I went all wolf. I was hoping that, we could be friends?" Ruby sounded so shy when she asked, that Regina couldn't help but laugh.

Instead of answering the question, Regina swept Ruby up in a hug. Ruby was a little startled at first, but accepted graciously.

"Now", Regina started "How about you come and eat dinner with us?"

**So I hope you liked this chapter, Review if ya want too! **


	22. Raging Robin

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! OR IF I DON'T POST TILL FRIDAY HAPPY BLACK FRIDAY! Have you seen the promo for this Sunday's ep? It's going to be soooooo good! I posted it on my vine so follow if you would like, (Livs OUAT edit). **

Marian quietly snuck back into the cabin in the middle of the woods. Lady Tremaine had gone to bed early, and Marian had snuck out. She just couldn't help herself, the brunette needed to bunch that bitch in the face.

Marian let out a sigh when Lady Tremaine didn't seem to be awake. Just as she was about to walk into her room, the lights turned on and somebody tapped her on the shoulder. Turning around she came face to face with a very angry Lady Tremaine.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I WAS WORREID SICK ABOUT YOU, IS THAT BLOOD ON YOUR SHIT!?" The older woman's voice bellowed, filling the cabin with her screams. But under all of the yelling, was a motherly concern that Marian could see.

"I'm sorry! Look I went to gloat at Regina's, but before you get mad I gained some pretty interesting knowledge." Lady Tremaine couldn't hide her aggravation, but she waited for Marian to go on.

"Regina can't use her magic when she is pregnant! See I punched her which is where the blood came from, and she told me she couldn't fight back! Roland also revealed that the kitchen has some weird effect on her? I don't really know but she faints when she walks in it!"

The older woman smiled at the news she heard, becoming excited.

"We need to use that room to our advantage, I have a great plan! It involves no other than Miss Emma Swan herself." The two started cackling madly, and neither had felt quite so happy in a long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The front door to the luxurious mansion opened, and revealed a very concerned Robin Hood. Robin looked around, and quickly located Ruby and his bleeding soul mate.

"Regina, are you okay? Love what happened to you who did this?" Robin was getting angrier by the second, looking Regina up and down. The blood was now trickling down her face onto her chin and then her dress. The murky liquid mixed with the color of her dress in a sickening way.

"Robin I'm fine really" Regina said trying to convince her boyfriend. The thief brought his hand to Regina's bruised cheek, and she winced. Cursing herself internally, she looked into Robin's eyes and only saw one thing; anger.

"Regina you tell me who hurt you right now". Robin spoke through clenched teeth; his fists were tightened at his sides.

Regina looked at Ruby who was by her side, Ruby gave the Queen a supportive nod.

"It was Marian, she had some form of magic cloaking her as Emma, but it was definitely Marian. Roland saw her as Emma, and when he was talking to me about how the room had hold on me, she seemed particularly interested." Robin stiffened at the name of his wife, and he reacted so fast that neither girl could stop him.

He stormed into the mansion and practically ripped the door off his hinges. For a few seconds all was still, and Regina and Ruby just looked at each other. Within the minute Robin was back, bow and arrow in hand.

"WHOAH, Robin what do you think you're doing!" Regina ran up to him and put her hands against his shoulders, trying to slow him down. Ruby mirrored Regina's action, but even the two weren't enough to stop him.

"I am NOT going to let her hurt my family anymore. I will do anything to protect the woman and family that I love, I can't take this anymore." By that time Henry and Roland made their way to the door.

Robin kept charging forward, and he was almost at the road. Ruby suddenly backed away, and then took a running start. She jumped onto his back and piggybacked him, doing anything to slow him down. The whole scene was quite comical, Ruby on his back and Regina tugging him from behind. Henry was laughing at what was happening, he didn't understand why everyone was hanging from Robin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

David and Mary Margaret had a wonderful date night. They had fallen a little deeper in love with each other, and the pair was on cloud nine. Driving around the town, the couple passed Regina's mansion and the witnessed the oddest thing that they had ever seen.

Ruby was on Robin Hoods back, and Regina was pulling him backwards with his arm. A bow was in his hand, and Henry was cracking up on the front steps. Pulling over, Snow and Charming got out of the car and ran up to see what was going on.

"Robin you can't, you will regret this for the rest of your life! We will figure out another way I'm fine honest." Regina was pleading with him, and Mary Margaret did a double take when she saw the Queens face. Blood was dripping from her lip and mixing with her dress, and her cheek was bruised badly.

"WHAT IS GOING ON" Charming screamed over all the noise and the trio instantly froze. Mary Margaret yanked Regina and Ruby to the side, and Charming threw the bow from Robin's hand.

"Regina darling are you okay?" Mary Margaret sounded like the Stepmother and Regina the daughter. Mary Margaret brought her into a hug and Regina started to sob. Regina never had a motherly figure, and with Snow acting like one she couldn't keep it together.

"Shhhhh, it's okay don't cry. Let's get you inside, I'll make you tea doll." Regina nodded weakly, and Ruby and Snow started to escort her inside. Roland ran up to her, face filled with concern he was crying himself.

"Gina are you okay?" Roland held his arms up to her, and she picked him up with a wince on her face. Resting him on his hip, she looked down at him and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm fine honey, why don't you stay out here with Henry and your daddy yeah?" Roland nodded his head, and Regina sat him down. Grabbing Henry's hand, he led him to Robin. Henry was still looking at his mother, eyes full of concern. She shook her head sadly, and let herself be led.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma was walking back from Kilian's apartment, when someone suddenly came up behind her and knocked her over the head with something heavy.

When she came too, she was on the floor with her hands tied. Lady Tremaine was standing over her wearing a bemused expression.

"Haven't you ever heard of calling me, or just stopping by you don't have to ABDUCT ME!" Emma was aggravated; she was tired and wanted to go to sleep. Lady Tremaine untied her hands, and Emma punched her right in face.

It was like Emma had punched a brick wall; Lady Tremaine acted like nothing had happened.

"Are you done now? Good. Here's the plan missy, you are going to lure Regina into that kitchen. THEN you are going to use your magic on her and knock her out. THEN you will bring her here or I will kill everything and anyone you love, got it?"

For once in her life Emma Swan was dead silent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With hot tea going down her throat, and Ruby and Mary Margaret by her side she was finally calming down. Mary Margaret was rubbing soothing circles on her mother's back, and ruby was combing her fingers through her hair.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mary Margaret stopped and looked at Regina, ready to listen.

Regina nodded her head and set the tea down, clearing her throat.

"Marian came to the house tonight, mascaraed as Emma. I got Roland away as fast as I could, and when I came outside she started attacking me. Punching me to the ground, not letting me get up, I was afraid she was going to hurt the baby. Before Ruby came to save me, she said that I would know what it felt like to suffer."

Regina let out another sob, and Ruby clutched her hand in hers.

"I'm just afraid that she's going to hurt my family, and I've worked so hard to be the person I am today. Oh guys she knows I can't use my magic, and she obviously has some she's going to hurt everyone I love."

A strangled cry escaped her lips, and Mary Margaret and Ruby wrapped her up into a huge bear hug. Although it was a terrible situation, Regina found herself smiling. She finally had friends that cared about her, and she wouldn't change that for the world.

"It's okay Regina; we're here for you now." Ruby tried to calm down her emotional friend.

Emma watched from the back window and a tear escaped her eyes. She was going to have to hurt Regina and her family, and for that she would be forever sorry.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT REVIEW K THANKS **


	23. A Captains Heart

**Hey guys, Once again thank you for all of the amazing comments! I'm in a REALLY bad mood right now so I apologize if this chapter is a little dark. Love ya ~Olivia**

It was Tuesday morning, a week since the showdown between Marian and Regina took place outside of the mansion. Regina straightened the collar on her under armor jacket. The Queen looked in the mirror and was going to yell to Robin when her phone rang on the table next to her.

Rolling her eyes at the collar ID, Regina answered the phone.

"Ruby I promise I will be down in a second!" Before the young girl could talk the brunet hung up and went back to the mirror. Regina had her hair back into a high pony tail, with no makeup on. She was wearing blue Nike Free Runs and yoga capris.

Once Ruby had found out that Regina's guilty pleasure was exercising more particularly running, she couldn't keep the wolf away.

"Well where are you going" Robin came up from behind and wrapped arms around his soul mate. A chuckle escaped Regina's lips that she hasn't meant to let slip. Turning around to face him, she gave him a quick kiss and walked past him.

"I'm going on a run with Ruby and I'm late! I'll see you in an hour or so, and then I have a surprise for you." Regina arched her eyebrows and gave him another quick kiss, running out of the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Henry sat on the bench and let the sun hit his face. Drifting off to sleep, he felt a small tug on his arm. Brown eyes and curls started back at him when Henry opened his eyes. Roland was tugging on his sleeve; Henry had taken him to the park.

"Henry will you come play with me?" Roland gave the older boy the best puppy dog eyes he could manage, knowing nobody could say no.

"Okay, but you know those puppy dog eyes won't work forever you know!" Roland let out a satisfactory laugh and pulled Henry to his feet. The young boy led him to the sand box, and they started to build a castle. It was quite for a moment until Roland finally said something.

"Henry, is Gina your mom?" Henry was taken aback by the question, but the little boy was completely serious.

"Yes she is, well she adopted me when I was much younger than you." Roland looked into Henry's eyes, as if to see if he was telling the truth.

"Do you think she is my mom? I mean do you think she will adoft me and then we can be brothers?" Henry had to stop himself from yelling out "AWWWW".

"Do you mean adopt you? Well I hope so." And with that, Roland climbed into his lap and they finished their sand castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gold couldn't help but have a bad feeling about something. For about a month he felt uneasy around Emma, and he couldn't explain why. Following up on his suspicion, he whipped up a potion to trace magic.

The woods had been becoming more magically charged for the last couple weeks, and he wanted to know why. Pulling up to the edge of the woods, he poured the potion on the ground and a trail lit up like a Christmas tree.

Gold squinted at the line, he had been right. Someone new and magical must be in Storybrooke. Walking for about thirty minutes, Gold came upon a cabin that he had never seen before. Unlike the wicked witches, this was very much in use.

Lights were on in every window, and he could feel the magic in the air. Approaching the porch, he took a deep breath before opening the door. Music was filling the house, classical and beautiful. Whoever owned this house must have known he was coming; this very song was played the last time he danced with Belle.

"Well hello Rumpelstiltskin, I'm actually quite shocked it took you this long to find me." Gold went rigid at the familiar voice, turning slowly he was confirmed of his suspicions.

"Well hello dearie, it's been a while."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina walked out of her front door to finally find Ruby down the street. Much to her disliking, she wasn't alone. The wolf had recruited Mary Margaret, and Emma.

"Ruby" Regina began pulling her to the side "I thought we were going to run alone!" Regina was whispering so that only Ruby could hear her. Mary Margaret and Emma were locked in an intense conversation, and they didn't even notice.

"I know but Regina come on it will be fun! I know you're getting warmed up to Snow and you can be friends with Emma too!" An eye roll gave Ruby the permission she needed, and the young girl dragged the queen towards Mary Margaret and Emma.

"Emma, no! I don't think it's a good idea to move in with Hook, what if he ends up hurting you?!" Snow was angry, that much was clear.

Regina cleared her throat feeling uncomfortable, and both women looked at her apologetically.

"Oh hell no" Regina looked Emma up and down and let out a sigh. They were matching perfectly from head to toe, even the color of their hair tie.

"What" Emma said innocently "I didn't do anything?" She wasn't fooling Regina; Emma's magic was getting stronger and stronger apparently enough to copy clothes.

"That is bullshit and you know it. Miss Swan if this is some half assed attempt to get closer to me then you failed; miserably." With that Regina took off at a nice pace, Ruby and Mary Margaret followed. Only Emma was left standing there, mouth hanging open at Regina's bluntness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Would you like to sit down?" Lady Tremaine directed Gold to a chair, not waiting for a response. The pair sat down, and Marian walked in not knowing they had company.

"Lady Tremaine when can we finally enact our plan…" Marian looked up and suddenly stopped; she was staring into the slithering eyes of Mr. Gold.

"Well hello Marian, I thought you were dead well it was more like I was wishing you were. Anyway thank you for stopping in, now what about your plan?" Lady Tremaine shot Marian a menacing glance, clearly she wasn't prepared for this.

"Actually I need your help; I need you to help me exact revenge. Don't be worried, it's someone you would be thrilled to have. I need Captain Hook's heart, and I know you would love to give it to me."

Gold's eyes widened, he was always looking to get back at the pirate.

"I don't know if I really trust you my dear. Last time I saw you, I paralyzed you with magic because I didn't want to give you Cinderella's god mother's wand. From what I remember you were quite angry about it."

Lady Tremaine rolled her eyes, remembering the past. She had enlisted the help of Gold to get her horrid step daughters fairy's wand. Everyone always thought she was clueless, but no she knew all about her fairy god mother.

"That was in the past, I'm over it. BUT because of that you will do THIS for me. Plus I know you want to take out his heart anyway, so do we have a deal?"

Gold gave a toothy smile before he answered.

"Deal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner, the Mills-Hood family sat down and watched "Frozen" a fast favorite of Roland's, Henrys, and to be honest Regina's. It was 10:00 before they knew it, which meant it was time to tuck the youngsters into bed.

Regina loved to tuck her boys into bed, and shooed off Robin to their bedroom. Reading Roland his nightly story, he suddenly turned to her and asked her a similar question he had asked Henry.

"Will you adoft me? I want you to be my mommy Gina." The young boy's words filled her heart with love and joy.

"Of course I will munchkin, if you want me too." Regina rubbed her nose against his, and the pair couldn't stop smiling.

After the story was over, and Roland was asleep Regina crept out of the boy's room. A soft knock at the front door brought Regina down the stairs. Opening it she was surprised to see Emma Swan looking more nervous then she had ever seen her.

Although the pair had their differences, Regina's maternal instinct and hormones kicked in and she brought Emma into her home with open arms.

"Emma, are you okay? What do you need?" Emma couldn't look Regina in the face, she was just so caring. Even when Emma had almost ruined her life, pregnant Regina didn't have a mean bone in her body.

"Can I just have a cup of tea, and then maybe we could talk?" The queen nodded and led the savior into the kitchen. The impact was almost instant, and again Regina wavered. Emma picked up on it immediately, Lady Tremaine had been right. Without Robin by her side Regina couldn't help but let the kitchen take control of her.

Keeping her mind on the task at hand, Regina made Emma a cup of tea and handed it off to her. Instinctively, Regina hopped up on the counter and sat: something she used to do as a child but was now coming back to her.

"Emma, what do you want to talk about?" Regina tried to look in Emma in the eyes, but the savior darted away from the eye contact.

"I just want to know, how are you so nice to me?" Emma looked her straight in the eye now; Regina was taken aback by the question.

"Pardon"? Was all Regina could manage to say.

"I mean why, after EVERYTHING I've ever done to you! I nearly ruined your life; I stole your son away from you. For god sakes Regina why aren't you mad at me? Why are you being so nice right now when you should be yelling at me, I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON?"

Emma was yelling by then, and Regina was speechless.

"Emma, you're not a horrible person. Everything you did to me was to help someone else or unintentionally. Stop being so hard on yourself Emma and loosen up."

Emma couldn't believe what she was saying; she wanted angry Regina so this could be easier to do. Regina pulled her into an uncharacteristic hug, causing Emma to feel worse.

"I'm sorry" Is all Emma could say before she blasted Regina back with her magic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**LONG CHAPTER BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE THE BOMB. NEXT CHAPTER YOU WILL SEE WHAT LADY TREMAINE DID TO REGINA! Leave a review if you wanna, ily guys **


	24. The Search

**So I had a review concerning my grammar. I thought it was okay, I mean word doesn't have a problem with it. I'm only 15 so I'm sorry if it's not that great! I thank you for your constructive criticism, and just in general thank you for all your comments in general! You are finally going to get a snippet of what happened to Lady Tremaine !**

The Enchanted Forest, many years ago

Lady Tremaine walked down the street going from shop to shop. The young girl of 16 was charged with shopping for food, and her basket was already full. Humming as she went, she went to pick up an apple and bumped hands with someone else. Looking up she came face to face with an attractive boy.

He appeared to be maybe a couple years younger, 14 at the youngest. He had a tan face, and sandy brown hair. The two smiled at each other, and pulled their hands back.

"I'm sorry milady; you can have that apple if you want." The boy smiled sheepishly and looked at the ground, clearly uncomfortable.

"No it's quite alright; there are enough apples to go around. I hope you don't think that I am that selfish." She smiled and looked into his eyes, they were beautiful. He chuckled and looked back at her, and put the apple into her basket.

"Of course not, may I shop with you?" The boy was slightly nervous for her response, fearing she would say no.

"Be my guest" Lady Tremaine answered, continuing down the pathway.

The two talked and shopped for hours, finding out interesting things about each other. They talked naturally, they became fast friends. It turns out he was 15, almost 16. The sun was just about to set when they finally started to part ways.

"WAIT!" Lady Tremaine said, the boy turned back around and looked at her.

"What?" The boy said alarmed, coming back to face her. She smiled for a moment and looked him in the eyes.

"What's your name; if I am going to see you again I have to know your name." The boy laughed and smiled at her, grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips. Lady Tremaine blushed, and giggled like a school girl.

Bringing her hand back down he started to walk away and suddenly remembered he hadn't told her his name. Turning his head, he looked at her and answered the question smiling.

"Daniel, my name is Daniel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina awoke on the basement floor with a pounding headache. Bringing her hand to her forehead she felt a huge knot starting to form. The room was pitch black which scared Regina even more. Feeling around in broad circles the queen hit her hand on something hard.

"Damn" Regina hissed as she started to get to her feet. Dazed and confused, the brunette felt along the wall until she found a light switch. The bright flash of light had the queen shielding her eyes with her hands.

Once her eyes had gotten adjusted to the light, Regina finally surveyed the area. It was an unfinished basement, and it didn't contain much. A table (what she had hit her hand on) a sleeping bag in the corner, and a mirror. Stairs led up to a mysterious door that she assumed was locked. Regina turned to the other side, and what she saw sent shivers up her spine.

In the opposite corner, were a set of chains like the kind that she had in her castle dungeon. Next to the chains was a cabinet stock piled with poison and harmful drugs. She immediately brought her hand up to the little baby bump, and hoped her unborn child wasn't injured.

Checking her watch, Regina's head spun at the fact that it was already 8:00 am. Slowly the confusion that once plagued her started to lift, and she remembered what had happened. Emma had come to her house last night a wreck, so of course Regina had accepted her into the house.

The blonde used her magic to knock her back and she hit her head on the kitchen counter. Regina let out an angry cry, once again Emma Swan screwed up her life. She would NEVER trust her again, well if she ever got out Regina thought to herself.

Deciding what to do, the queen finally settled on trying the door. It was of course locked, and Regina made her way back down the stairs. Lowering herself down on the sleeping bag, she was only thinking about three people; her boys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin was ashamed to say that he had fallen asleep waiting for Regina to come upstairs. The thief shot out his hand looking for Regina, but to no avail. Groaning he sat up in bed and looked at the alarm clock, it was only 7:00 am.

Checking the bathroom and the closet, he was surprised to not find her there. He was even more confused when she wasn't in the kitchen and her car was still in the driveway. Running up the stairs he gently shook Henry awake.

Henry opened his eyes and rubbed out the sleep, sitting up in his bed.

"Robin what is it, it's too early for this." The young boy grumbled and layed back down, not sensing the thief's urgency.

"Henry wake up, your mom is missing I can't find her anywhere in the house and her car is still here." At the mention of his mother, Henry sprang up out of bed. Worry filled his eyes, and Robin motioned him to follow him downstairs.

Closing the door quietly as to not wake Roland, he silently made his way down the stairs with Henry trailing behind him. Once they were downstairs in the kitchen, they could finally talk.

"I don't think she came back to our room last night, and she isn't anywhere in the house. Can I borrow your cell thing and call Mary Margaret and Ruby to see if they're with her?" Henry nodded feverishly and handed over his iPhone.

"I'll go swing by the dinner and check out if she's there, I'll be back soon." Henry grabbed his coat and ran out of the door, the search was on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hook was on his ship getting ready to set sail when a crocodile came on board.

"And what do I owe this pleasure?" Hook turned towards Rumpelstiltskin and crossed his arms across his body. Gold moseyed up towards him, a look of amusement on his face.

"What, can't I just come and visit an old friend?" Gold got closer to Hook, and the pirate stepped up never backing down.

"One, we're not friends and we never will be. And two get off my ship before I try and kill you again." The pirate traced his Hook across Gold's chest, ready to strike at any moment.

"Okay fine, I need something from you Hook. I made a deal with a certain person and you have the object I need." Hook raised his eyebrows and couldn't believe what he was hearing. The great and powerful Rumpelstiltskin needed HIS help

"Well isn't this funny, after all these years YOU need MY help. Well I can't promise you anything, but what is it that you need? I didn't think pirates had anything of value!" The pirate was clearly enjoying this, maybe a little too much.

"Well it's something that only you have, and I can't take no for an answer." Gold lunged forward and plunged his hand into the pirate's chest. Bringing it back out with the object he needed, he looked at Hook a triumphant smile on his face.

"You see, I needed your heart. Now I can control you and you can't do anything about it, thank you for your cooperation. And with that Gold strutted off the ship leaving Hook speechless.

**Here's the next chapter! Leave a review please thanks babes. **


End file.
